Connaissez vous vraiment votre monde
by Inferno-Hell
Summary: dsl pour la note précédente, bon alors selon vous qu'est ce qui est arriver au nouveau professeur de Potion? hum la grande question! Et selon vous est ce que le mystère entourant la fuite de Black de chez Voldemort est élucidé? Venez lire vous verrez
1. chapitre 1

Aucun des personnages n'est a moi ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling à l'exception de Nova que j'ai créé moi-même ! (  
  
Résumé : Un nouveau professeur de Potion fait son entrer mais est ce qu'elle est comme tout le monde le croit? Est-ce que le monde des sorciers est prêt à entendre ce qu'elle va bientôt leurs révéler.  
  
Bon voilà c'est la première fois que je fais une fic sur Harry Potter. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur! J'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir des review alors rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir, mais bon si vous aimer pas vous pouvez me le dire pareille (  
  
Connaissez vous vraiment votre monde??  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Poudlard :  
  
Le Directeur présidait une réunion avec le corps enseignant.  
  
Dumbledore : Et bien je dois vous annoncez la nomination du professeur Rogue comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
McGonagall : Quoi!? Vous êtes certain de votre choix Albus?  
  
Pour la première fois depuis tant d'année on pouvait voir un réel sourire sur les lèvres de Rogue.  
  
Dumbledore : Oui je suis......  
  
Ses paroles furent coupées par l'arriver d'un aigle royal portant une missive. Albus prit la lettre en regardant l'animal d'un œil scrutateur, une fois la lettre entre ses mains l'oiseau demeura immobile. Le parchemin était adressé au directeur de l'établissement donc lui-même.  
  
McGonagall : Voulez vous que l'on vous laisse seul Albus?  
  
Dumbledore : Non très chère je vais la lire de suite et nous pourrons continuée la réunion.  
  
Il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture. Alors que les autres professeurs se demandaient qui pouvait envoyer une lettre à l'aide d'un oiseau si peu discret, Dumbledore lui émettait de petit bruit de surprise et de réflexion. Quand il eu terminer il rangea la lettre et s'excusa auprès de ses collègues de travail en expliquant qu'il devait envoyer une réponse immédiatement. Quand cela fut fait il revint à la table.  
  
Dumbledore : Je suis ravi de vous dire que je viens de trouver notre nouveau professeur de Potion.  
  
Rogue : (mécontent qu'on l'ai déjà remplacé) Qui est ce?  
  
Dumbledore : C'est une Américaine, elle s'appel *Nova Reed*. Oh et j'allais oublier de vous dire Severus qu'en n'étant professeur de défense, vous n'êtes plus le directeur de la maison Serpentard, ce sera leur nouveau professeur de Potion.  
  
Rogue : Quoi!  
  
4 Privet Drive :  
  
Vernon : Allez sale morveux je ne vais pas attendre deux jours!!  
  
L'été avait été horrible pour harry. Son oncle et sa tante avaient apprit pour Sirius, donc cette menace ne pesant plus sur leur tête il en profitèrent pour le rendre le plus malheureux possible. L'empêchant même d'aller acheter ses fournitures scolaire sur le chemin de Traverse. Et comment écrire à Ron alors que son oncle avait jeté Hedwige dehors, Harry ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle il se doutait bien qu'elle était partit rejoindre son ami roux. Heureusement pour lui un jour alors qu'il tondait la pelouse de la cour arrière il reçu un hibou de la part de Ron. Donc Harry en profita pour lui envoyer un message demandant à la mère de celui-ci de lui acheter encore cette année toutes ses fournitures. Après ces petites nouvelles du monde des sorciers Harry replongea aussi vite dans sa misérable vie. Heureusement pour lui le mois de vacances restant était terminé, il allait revoir tout ses amis de Poudlard et sa belle Hedwige. C'est ainsi pour cette raison que l'on retrouve l'oncle Vernon violet de rage devant la porte d'entrer.  
  
Celui-ci ouvrit la porte du placard sous l'escalier qui était redevenu la chambre officiel d'Harry, tirant le survivant de ses sombres pensées qui était : Comment avait il fait pour passer l'été dans ce minuscule trou? Il est vrai qu'à la place d'un bon lit douillet il avait passé toutes ses nuits à dormir sur sa malle, dans lequel étaient entassée ses affaires d'école. Il avait grandit et depuis fort longtemps il dépassait sa grosse malle. Ce qui lui donna le droit à un mal de dos continuel. Vivement Poudlard se disait il, mais la voix sinistre de son oncle l'interrompit.  
  
Vernon : (furieux) Alors fainéant tu te bouges oui?  
  
Harry : Oui oncle Vernon.  
  
Il sortit en traînant sa malle avec difficulté, dû à son problème de dos. Mais il parvint à la mettre dans le coffre de la voiture avant l'éruption colérique de son oncle. Et ils partirent en silence coupé pas les jurons de Vernon à l'encontre d'Harry.  
  
10h30 Gare de King's Cross  
  
Il traversa la barrière le sourire aux lèvres heureux d'oublier enfin cet horrible été pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Mais de l'autre coté son sourire s'effaça très vite devant un groupe d'élève de Serpentard, qui le regardait férocement. Et comme à chaque fois un blondinet livide de toute expression s'approcha de lui accompagner de ses deux colosses de service.  
  
Malfoy : (satisfait) Tu oses revenir à Poudlard?  
  
Harry : (colère) J'y suis plus à ma place que toi Malfoy!  
  
Malfoy : (toujours aussi calme) Est-ce que tu savais que mon père a été libéré d'Azkaban?  
  
Harry : ....  
  
Malfoy : (très sérieux soudainement) Et oui! C'est d'ailleurs le cas pour plusieurs autres!  
  
Harry : Il va y retourner tu peux en être certain!!  
  
Malfoy : (en colère) Tu fais pas mal le fier mais sache que cette année sera extrêmement difficile pour toi! Désormais pour les serpentards, notre but est très simple, on va te le faire payer!!!!  
  
Harry n'avait pas peur mais il faut avouer que devant une trentaine de serpentards en colère, il se sentait plutôt petit.  
  
Voix : Ben dans ce cas je voudrais payer aussi!  
  
Harry se retourna pour voir son meilleur amis Ronald Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione Granger et tout ceux qui avait participer au cours clandestin qu'il avait donner l'année précédente. Voyant leur nombre d'opposant les serpentards tournèrent les talons et partirent vers le train la tête haute.  
  
Harry : (souriant) Merci les amis.  
  
Ron : Ce n'est rien Harry, tiens il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.  
  
Elle était la sur le chariot de Ginny, sa belle Hedwige. Alors qu'il la caressait Mrs Weasley faisait son entrée et fit une grosse collade à Harry et lui donna toute ses fournitures. Ils grimpèrent tous dans le train et ils partirent vers leur école adorée.  
  
Dans leur compartiment Harry avait tenu à garder sa chouette avec lui. Alors que le train avançait les discussions allait bon train(. Harry leur raconta son été exécrable, Ron et Hermione aussi lui dirent ce qu'il avait fait. Puis vint le moment fatidique ou Ron lui apprit la nouvelle.  
  
Ron : Personne ne voulais te l'apprendre par lettre, alors ils nous ont chargé Hermione et moi de te l'annoncer.  
  
Harry : (curieux) Quoi? Que certain mangemort on été libérer?  
  
Hermione : (soudain plus sérieuse que jamais) Ça oui mais aussi autre chose.  
  
Harry : .... Quoi?!  
  
Hermione : (résigner voyant que Ron ne parlait pas) Et bien voilà Le ministère de la magie à gracier Sirius cet été.  
  
Harry : ....  
  
Ron : Ils lui ont même offert l'ordre de Merlin deuxième classe!  
  
Harry : ....  
  
Ron : Ça devrait te faire un peu plaisir non?  
  
Harry : ..... (Murmure) Il est mort.  
  
Ron : (triste lui aussi) Je sais.  
  
Harry : (pleurant et en colère) Il est mort, ils ont offert ça à un mort. C'était quand il était vivant qu'ils auraient dû lui offrir tout ça!  
  
Harry quitta le compartiment en pleurs, ne sachant pas trop ou aller pour être seul il sortit à l'arrière du train. Perdu dans le paysage qui défilait il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.  
  
Il se sentit poussé vers l'avant passant pas dessus la rambarde. Mais il réussit à s'accrocher à un barreau. Ses pieds touchant le sol défilant sous lui déchirait ses chaussures le blessant aux pieds. Il leva les yeux et vit Crabbe, Goyle mais surtout l'aire suffisant de Malfoy. Sa main glissa le long du barreau. Désormais ses genoux touchaient le gravier de la voie meurtrissant la chaire de ses jambes.  
  
Malfoy : Je te l'avais dit que tu le paierais!  
  
Et il donna un coup de pied à la main qui retenait encore Harry au train. Draco sortit suivit de près de ses gardiens personnel laissant Harry les doigts briser menaçant de lâcher prise à tout moment. Ses doigts cédèrent et Harry atterrit en de nombreux tonneau, mais soudain des cris retentirent autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et pu constater par stupéfaction qu'il était dans son compartiment avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
Harry : (pensée) Sans doute que je me suis endormi. (Il bougea) (Voix haute) Argh!!! J'ai mal!  
  
Hermione : Mais Harry comment tu as fait, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé?  
  
Harry allonger sur sa banquette, gémissait de douleur, son bras gauche formant une angle inquiétant. Du sang coulant d'un peu partout sur lui, ses amis commencèrent à lui retirer son chandail pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts, mais ils arrêtèrent vite. Car cela entraînait trop de douleur pour leur ami.  
  
Hermione : Je vais utiliser la formule de Lockhart!  
  
Ron : Quoi tu veux lui faire oublier la douleur?  
  
Hermione : Espèce d'idiot je parle de celle pour enlever les os!  
  
Ron : Quoi mais tu es complètement folle!  
  
Hermione : Soit je fais cette formule Ron et Harry souffrira moins, soit je la fais pas et il souffre le martyr jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Poudlard. Alors tu choisi quoi???  
  
Harry : (souffrant) Fait le j'ai trop mal!!!!!  
  
Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de terminer la formule Harry s'évanouit.  
  
Lendemain :  
  
Voix off : À ton avis qu'est ce qui c'est passer?  
  
Voix off : (reniflant) Je ne sais pas Ron moi je me demandes plutôt comment il est apparu dans le compartiment, on n'a pas encore apprit a transplaner.  
  
Harry : (gémissement) ........  
  
Voix off : Ron va chercher madame Pomfresh!  
  
Harry : (faible) Mrs Weasley.....  
  
Voix off : Non Harry, c'est moi Hermione.  
  
Mrs Pomfresh : Miss Granger laisser moi passer, je vous demanderais de bien avoir l'amabilité de vouloir sortir vous et Mr Weasley et aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Harry : (faible et essayant de se déplacer) Ron?  
  
Ron : Je vais revenir Harry.  
  
Pomfresh : Rester tranquille Mr Potter ou je vous donnerais un sédatif!  
  
Harry se calma et de toute façon la douleur était insupportable quand il bougeait. Juste au moment ou Pomfresh terminait l'examen la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le professeur Dumbledore et professeur McGonagall ainsi que Hagrid, Hermione et Ron.  
  
Pomfresh : (furieuse) Alors là non! Pas tant de monde!!! Il y a d'autre patient ici!  
  
Hagrid : Mais il n'y a que Harry!  
  
Pomfresh : C'est pas grave c'est le principe.  
  
Harry : (moins faible que tout à l'heure) Je veux qu'ils restent.  
  
Pomfresh : D'accord mais pas longtemps!  
  
Dumbledore : Nous avons seulement quelque question à lui poser. Harry qu'est ce qui c'est passé?  
  
Harry : Je m'en souviens plus très bien, tout ce que je me rappel c'est que j'étais à l'arrière du train et on m'a poussé quand j'ai relevé les yeux il y avait trois personnes et suis tombé mais à part ça je sais plus.  
  
McGonagall : Mais dans quel circonstance vous êtes tomber du train?  
  
Harry : (pensée) Je vais pas leur dire qui m'a fait ça je préfère me venger, même si ça fait perdre des points a gryffondor!  
  
Hagrid : (inquiet) Harry?  
  
Harry : Je sais plus.  
  
Dumbledore : Enfin j'espère que vous nous cacher rien. J'aimerais pas avoir a vous renvoyez de l'école parce que vous avez fait quelque chose de stupide. Est-ce qu'il peut sortir Pomfresh?  
  
Pomfresh : Oui, mais il ne doit pas porter d'objet lourd. Ses os se sont bien ressoudés mais ils sont encore un peu fragiles.  
  
Ils quittèrent tous l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans la grande salle, là les conversations portaient toute sur ce qui était arriver à Harry seul les serpentards semblaient mécontent qu'il soit toujours là. Le directeur leur annonça que le professeur Rogue n'était plus le directeur de serpentards et qu'il était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais il ne leur présenta pas le professeur Reed, elle tenait à le faire elle-même pendant son cours, ce qui expliquait son absence au déjeuner. Les cours commençaient dans 15 minutes, ainsi tous les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe respective. C'est donc pour cette raison que Harry, Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la classe des potions. Tous les étudiants attendaient depuis au moins 5 minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas les faisant tous sursauter. Une voix retentit de l'intérieur de la classe.  
  
Nova : (une voix lugubre et envoûtante) Entrez...  
  
Malfoy se demandait à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voix, il est vrai que le professeur Dumbledore ne leur avait rien dit sur cette enseignante. C'est ainsi qu'une fois assit en binôme que la voix revint à nouveau.  
  
Nova : Ainsi dont voici les élèves de 6e année de serpentards et gryffondor?  
  
Les élèves cherchaient d'où venait la voix mais elle semblait être partout. La pièce étant plongée dans le noir total n'aidait en rien les élèves à voir leur professeur. Neville Londubat se raidit quand il sentit quelque chose passer dans son dos.  
  
Nova : Vous avez peur de moi Mr Londubat?  
  
Neville : Co.....Comment vous....vous savez mon... mon nom?  
  
Nova : Oh mais je sais tout sur mes élèves! Absolument tout!  
  
Malfoy : (Suffisant) Je suis certain que vous ne savez pas tout!  
  
Nova : (plus forte et sévère) Vraiment!? (Chuchotant à son oreille) Je sais ce qui c'est passé dans le train.  
  
Malfoy : (se levant) .....  
  
Nova : (attrapant le visage de Draco avant qu'il ne parle) Je vous conseille de vous asseoir. Le prochain qui osera parler alors que je ne lui ai pas donné l'autorisation, fera perdre 200 points à sa maison!! (De nouveau une voix envoûtante) Est- ce que c'est assez clair pour tout le monde?  
  
Tous : Oui Professeur......  
  
Hermione leva la main.  
  
Nova : Oui Miss Granger?  
  
Hermione : Nous ne savons pas votre nom professeur?  
  
Nova : Je suis le professeur Reed, je vous enseignerais les potions et je suis désormais la directrice de serpentards.  
  
Draco : (surprit) Quoi??  
  
Nova : Je retire 200 points à serpentards. Sachez que vous n'aurez droit à aucun traitement de faveur de ma part!! Bon commençons le cours! Qui peux me dire quel est le nom de la potion écrite à l'avant de la classe?  
  
En effet il y avait des mots qui brillaient tel des néons suspendus dans les air.  
  
Comme d'habitude Hermione leva la main.  
  
Nova : Miss Granger?  
  
Hermione : C'est coularium.  
  
Nova : Exact Miss Granger 5 points pour gryffondor. Alors je veux que vous commenciez la fabrication de la potion je vous poserais des questions pendant la conception. Oui Mr Goyle?  
  
Goyle : Comment on va faire professeur on ne voit rien dans la classe?  
  
Nova : Bien dans ce cas usez vous les méninges pour trouver par vous-même.  
  
Les élèves se mirent au travail, on entendait souvent des étudiants crier parce que il s'était coupé. Hermione fut la première à allumer son feu créant ainsi suffisamment de lumière pour qu'elle puisse distinguer les ingrédients. Le cours avançait alors le professeur Nova se promena dans les allées de table pour regarder la mixture qui y était préparée, pourtant aucun élèves pouvaient voir ne serais-ce le moindre détail de son apparence.  
  
Nova : Mr Londubat votre potion est de quelle couleur?  
  
Londubat : (penaud) Verte Professeur.  
  
Nova : Et de quelle couleur elle devrait être?  
  
Londubat : (nerveux) Dorée Professeur.  
  
Nova : (sincèrement et doucement) Dans ce cas recommencer au complet et surtout prenez votre temps afin de bien comprendre toute les indicatives. Vous avez tellement peur d'échouer que sans le vouloir vous ratez tout. Calmez vous, prenez votre temps et vous allez réussir.  
  
Londubat : Oui professeur.  
  
Continuant son tour d'inspection elle s'arrêta devant le chaudron de Malfoy.  
  
Nova : Je vois que vous êtes doué en potion Mr Malfoy. Très bien continuer comme ça.  
  
En retournant à son bureau elle dit à Hermione que son feu était trop fort et que ça potion serais trop forte, ce qui compliquerait les choses.  
  
Nova : Très bien maintenant que tout le monde en est au point de laisser mijoter sa préparation je vais en profiter pour poser quelques questions. Miss Parkinson, quels sont les effets de cette potion?  
  
Parkinson : Euh rendre le monde stupide!  
  
Elle partit dans un rire affreux.  
  
Nova : (furieuse) Oh pour ça ma chère nul besoin de potion il suffit d'être en votre compagnie pendant 5 minutes et on est intoxiqué pendant une éternité! Maintenant creusez dans votre petite cervelle de moineau et dites moi ses effets!  
  
Parkinson : (après quelque minute) Je ne sais pas professeur.  
  
Nova : Bien sûr que non alors la prochaine fois avant de dire des sottises, réfléchissez y! Mr Malfoy?  
  
Malfoy : C'est une potion qui met la personne qui le boit dans un état de coma.  
  
Nova : Exacte! 5 points pour serpentards. Qui peut me dire combien de temps elle agit?  
  
Petit gémissement aigu.  
  
Nova : (furieuse) Qui a mit les yeux de salamandre après la bave de chauve-souris?? Vite répondez!  
  
Finnigan : Nous professeur on avait oublié de les mettre avant!  
  
Nova : (en s'avançant vers eux rapidement) Éloignez vous tout de suite de ce chaudron.  
  
Au moment ou elle commençait a prononcer c'est mot une créature de la grosseur d'un chat jaillit du liquide visqueux et s'attaqua férocement au cou de Dean Thomas. Nova brandit sa baguette très vite.  
  
Nova : Expultis criatis!!  
  
Un jet de lumière rouge frappa la bestiole, faisant tomber celle-ci sur le sol. Nova l'attrapa et lui brisa le cou. Dean perdait beaucoup de sang, alors elle lui appliqua rapidement une compresse.  
  
Nova : Mr Finnigan tenez ceci vite je dois aller chercher l'antipoison!  
  
Il s'exécuta et elle alla rapidement au fond de la classe. Devant une armoire elle prit un petit flacon vide et se taillada le poignet droit, laissant couler le liquide rouge à l'intérieur de l'objet de verre. Quand il y en eu une bonne quantité elle retourna vite vers ses étudiants.  
  
Nova : Tenez! Buvez ça! (Furieuse) Allez buvez sinon vous risquez de mourir!  
  
Le visage du blessé reflétait l'image du dégoût, mais il se força à boire pour sa propre survie. Quand le sang fut absorbé, un liquide noir commença à sortir de sa blessure. Une fois que plus rien ne coula, elle envoya Dean accompagner de Seamus à l'infirmerie. Elle avait écrit un petit message à Mrs Pomfresh lui disant que le poison avait été retiré et qu'il ne restait plus que la blessure a soigné. Le cours touchant à sa fin Nova réclama le silence et demanda à tous les élèves de mettre un échantillon de potion dans une fiole. Quand tout cela fut fait elle prit la parole.  
  
Nova : Bon je ne sais pas si vous aviez l'habitude avec le professeur Rogue de ne pas suivre les instructions écrites, mais sachez que la prochaine personne à ne pas suivre la procédure sera définitivement expulsé de mon cours. Vous aurez comme devoir de me faire une petite recherche sur le coularium et m'écrire une petite rédaction de 60cm sur ce que vous aurez apprit sur cette potion. Maintenant vous pouvez partir.  
  
Vers la fin de l'après midi Nova envoya un hibou à l'infirmerie se renseignant sur l'état de son étudiant. Elle avait terminé sa dernière classe de la journée quand la réponse arriva. Comme elle le pensait Dean allait très bien, la blessure était presque refermée quand il vit Mrs Pomfresh. Dans le message qu'elle reçu l'infirmière lui demandait ce qu'elle avait pu lui donner pour qu'il guérisse aussi vite.  
  
Nova : (pour elle-même) Si seulement vous saviez......  
  
Voilà tout pour le chapitre un j'espères qu'il vous a plus, mais il serais plus simple pour moi d'avoir vos commentaires et j'aimerais savoir si certaine personne on une petite idée de qui est Nova?? J'avais pensé crée un couple alors j'aimerais savoir quels personnages vous aimeriez voir ensemble?  
  
p.s. Je fais pas mal de faute dsl je suis vraiment pourrie avec les mot qui finisse en er, é, és, ée, ées. Mais aussi parfois avec les verbes pardonner moi pour ça 


	2. Les signes de la prophétie

Voilà comme toujours les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Nova (  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Je suis ravie que ma fic t'ait plus. Je dois admettre que la théorie de la sirène est très intéressante, mais il s'avère qu'elle n'est pas exacte. Je dois aussi dire que je lis ton travail et j'aime beaucoup.  
  
Venus Potter : Merci de tes encouragements, Le fait que la classe soit plongée dans la pénombre n'a aucun lien avec elle, mais tu vas le découvrir pendant la lecture. CE qui fait qu'elle n'est pas une vampire elle est encore plus que ça ( hiiiiii suspense.  
  
Enternamm : J'ai toujours su faire durée ton plaisir, quel douce torture hein lollll. Merci de me dire que j'ai du talent. J'ai hâte de lire la suite de la tienne aussi.  
  
Bon je crois que vous avec assez patienter!!!! Allons y......  
  
Chapitre 2 : Les signes de la proohétie!  
  
********************  
  
Dans le message qu'elle reçu l'infirmière lui demandait ce qu'elle avait pu lui donner pour qu'il guérisse aussi vite.  
  
Nova : (pour elle-même) Si seulement vous saviez......  
  
******************** Deux jours avaient passé et personne n'était encore en mesure de décrire leur professeur de potion. Les repas étaient très sonore, chaque élève avait sa propre théorie, y comprit notre trio préféré.  
  
Harry : Ça me semble louche qu'elle donne son cours dans le noir.  
  
Ron : (la bouche pleine) Je te ......fait ...dire.  
  
Hermione : Vous êtes exaspérant! Je me suis renseignée aux élèves des autres année et tous sans aucune exception on fait la même potion même les premières années alors je me suis posée la question et j'ai trouvé la réponse en travaillant sur mon devoir portant sur le coularium.  
  
Ron : C'est quoi?  
  
Hermione : Pour fabriquer cette potion la pièce doit être plongée dans une obscurité total!  
  
Harry : Mais le feu émettait un peu de lumière alors c'est pas total.  
  
Hermione : Hum mais tu as du remarquer aussi que même si la lumière émanait une lueur, il ne semblait pas faire claire.  
  
Ron : Maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai je voyais presque rien pour couper mes ingrédients.  
  
Il dit ça en regardant ses mains pleine de coupure.  
  
Harry : Donc si on suit ta logique on la verra aujourd'hui pendant le cours.  
  
Voix : Peut être avant Mr Potter.  
  
Le silence le plus total régnait dans la grande pièce, chaque élèves étaient occupés à détailler leur professeur de potion. Elle avait les cheveux lisse de couleur rouge sang accompagner de mèches noirs tombant sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Pas très grande 1mètres 65, mince, ses yeux étaient pénétrant d'un rouge sanglant. Contrairement au autre professeur elle ne portait pas de cape ou n'importe quel autre vêtement de sorcier. Un pantalon de cuir noir orné de petites pierres précieuses et un haut des plus aguichant, une camisole noir au fine bretelles, moulant son corps révélant une poitrine parfaite. Mais ce qui bouche bais le plus les étudiants était en réalité qu'elle ne semblait pas être plus âgée qu'eux.  
  
Nova : Alors ainsi messieurs vous n'aviez toujours pas trouver pourquoi la classe était dans l'obscurité! Cela ne m'encourage guère a corriger votre devoir. On se revoit en cours.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers les professeurs sous les regards toujours inquisiteurs des élèves et elle prit place à la table.  
  
Hagrid : (riant) Et bien je crois qu'ils sont tous choqués.  
  
Nova : (prenant sa fourchette) Je ne vous le fait pas dire.  
  
Les professeurs eux aussi étaient surprit de son apparence, il est vrai qu'Hagrid l'avait vu le jour de son arriver et il était bien le seul, même Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais vu avant ce jour. Les étudiants recommencèrent à manger, tout en discutant.  
  
Parkinson : Tu là vue celle là? Qui c'est?  
  
Malfoy : Tu es pathétique! Franchement il est évident que c'est le professeur Reed.  
  
Parkinson : Franchement elle est trop jeune!  
  
Malfoy : Idiote!  
  
Classe de potion :  
  
Nova : Bon apporter moi votre travail. Et commencez la potion écrite au tableau!  
  
Pendant que Nova marchait entre les tables, Malfoy risquait souvent des coups d'œil sur son professeur, mais celle-ci se lassa vite.  
  
Nova : (s'arrêtant devant lui) Vous voulez une photo?  
  
Silence dans la classe.  
  
Nova : Alors?  
  
Malfoy : Peut être...  
  
Nova : Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter alors au travaille tout le monde!  
  
Malfoy : Pour être honnête, il n'y a qu'une chose à laquelle j'ai envie de travailler.  
  
Nova : (sachant déjà ce qu'il allait dire) Vraiment?  
  
Malfoy : Oh oui! (Glissant un doigt le long du bras de Nova) Comme vous explorez Nova.  
  
Nova : (le plaquant sur la table derrière lui) Vraiment! (Aguicheuse, posant ses mains sur la table de chaque coté de lui ce qui approcha son visage du sien) Vous croyez que je vais aimer ça?  
  
Malfoy : (Envoûter) Oh oui je vais te faire crier mon nom bébé!  
  
Tous les élèves entendaient leur conversation.  
  
Nova : (approchant sa bouche de celle de Draco) Hum et si j'aimes ça je pourrais donner des points a serpentards.  
  
Malfoy : (excité) Oui si tu veux, je serais le seul a te faire crier comme ça.  
  
Nova : (hurlant à son oreille) Oh pour ça vous pouvez être certain que vous serez le seul!!! Ne vous avisez plus jamais de me manquer de respect ou vous aurez une retenue dont vous vous souviendrez!!!! Maintenant mettez vous au travail petit prétentieux!!  
  
Plus aucun son n'émanait de la classe, Draco lui ne percevait vraiment aucun bruit, ce n'est que vers la fin de la journée qu'il distinguait des paroles. Nova corrigeait les devoirs, qui n'étaient guère bien fait, sauf quelque copie.  
  
Nova : (pensée) Décidément ils ne sont vraiment pas prêt à affronter tout ça, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour agir. Mais comment faire en sorte qu'ils me fassent confiance. Je sais que Dumbledore se méfie de moi. Si seulement il savait.  
  
Elle quitta sa salle de classe seulement lorsque la nuit fut tomber, en marchant dans les couloirs elle se rappela qu'elle devait aller demander au professeur Rogue de bien vouloir lui fournir un ingrédient parce qu'elle en avait pas assez pour toute sa classe. La grosse porte de chêne qui donnait sur le bureau de Severus était entrouverte alors elle se permit d'entrer. Mais avant qu'elle est franchit le seuil elle entendit une discussion d'est plus intéressante.  
  
Rogue : Je ne lui fait pas confiance vous avez vu de quoi elle à l'aire c'est qu'une gamine!  
  
Dumbledore : Si j'avais su je ne l'aurais jamais engager Severus. Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas d'autre professeur de potion entre les mains et si vous reprenez votre poste je n'ai plus d'enseignant en DCFM.  
  
Rogue : Je vais assumer les deux!  
  
Dumbledore : Il va falloir revoir toute notre programmation de cours dans ce cas.  
  
Nova : (Pensée) C'est pas vrai bande de vieux imbécile!  
  
Nova décida de frapper à la porte.  
  
Rogue : (furieux) Entrez!  
  
Nova : Oups désolée je vous déranges, j'étais venue vous demander de bien vouloir me prêter quelque herbe mais c'est pas grave je vais vous laissez.  
  
Dumbledore : Non attendez je dois vous parler très chère.  
  
Nova : (Pivotant pour lui faire face) Oui qui a t-il?  
  
Dumbledore : Voilà étant donné des récentes découvertes à votre sujet j'ai bien peur de devoir vous renvoyez.  
  
Nova : Parce que je suis trop jeune c'est ça?  
  
Dumbledore : Oui je suis profondément navré.  
  
Nova : C'est à vous de voir, mais bon puisque c'est ce que vous souhaiter tant pis. (Elle vint pour sortir, toujours dos a eux) Mais avant de partir il faut que vous sachiez une chose.  
  
Dumbledore : Laquelle?  
  
Nova : J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour ce qui vous attend..... Personnellement je suis certaine qu'avant la fin de l'année tout votre beau petit monde sera détruit.  
  
Rogue : (septique) C'est une menace?  
  
Nova : (se retournant pour leur faire face, un visage des plus sérieux) Prenez le comme vous vous voudrez, mais sachez que ce qui va arriver vous dépassera totalement vous ne pourrez rien faire, même pas vous Dumbledore. Et il ne faut surtout pas espérer que votre petit héros Potter puisse faire quoique ce soit. Car l'ennemi qui vous détruira n'est pas celui que vous croyez.  
  
Elle quitta la pièce, mais Rogue lui emboîta le pas de suite mais lorsqu'il fut sortit il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir.  
  
Rogue : (entrant dans son bureau) Pas croyable c'est comme ci elle s'était volatilisée.  
  
Dumbledore : Il est impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard.  
  
Rogue : C'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus Albus, non ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit. D'après moi elle travaillait pour le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
Dumbledore : Si c'est le cas, il faut commencer dès maintenant à nous préparer.  
  
Rogue : Elle semblait tellement convaincue de notre perte qu'elle s'est permit de nous dire que nous courions un danger.  
  
Dumbledore : Nous devrons effectuer des surveillances de nuit tous les soirs. Nous ferons une réunion demain. Il se fait tard nous devrions allez nous reposer pour cette nuit.  
  
Alors qu'ils regagnèrent tout deux leurs appartement, une silhouette observait les alentours, percher au sommet d'une tourelle.  
  
Nova : (parlant pour elle-même) La lune s'assombri les premiers signes commencent, bientôt il faudra agir. Je dois retourner dans cette école, je dois être en place l'évènement approche.  
  
Elle s'approcha du bord et sauta dans le vide comme si l'air lui appartenait, comme si il était palpable. Une fois sur la terre ferme elle vit un chat orange.  
  
Nova : Viens ici mon tout beau.  
  
Il s'approcha, rapidement elle l'attrapa et partit avec lui dans la forêt interdite.  
  
Lendemain : Salle commune gryffondor  
  
Hermione : Pattenrond! Ou es tu?  
  
Miaouw.  
  
Hermione : Ah te voilà! Vilain je me suis fait du sang d'encre tu es disparu pendant la nuit.  
  
Harry et elle quittèrent la tour pour aller déjeuner, Ron lui se trouvait déjà dans la grande salle.  
  
Ron : Alors as-tu retrouvé ton chat?  
  
Hermione : Oui c'est correct.  
  
Un petit tintement coupa leur conversation, tous les élèves sans exception savait que lorsque l'on entend se petit son, il faut se taire car cela signifiait que le directeur avait quelque chose à dire et la plus part du temps c'était important.  
  
Dumbledore : Chers élèves j'ai le regret de vous annoncez que nous avons du renoncer à la compagnie du professeur Reed.  
  
Les protestations s'élevèrent.  
  
Dumbledore : Je suis conscient que cela vous choque, mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. Aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas de cours, car nous devons refaire un emploi du temps. Avant que vous demandiez qui va la remplacer, je vais y répondre c'est le Professeur Rogue qui reprendra ce cours. Il enseignera donc la DMCF et la potion. Cependant le nouveau directeur de la maison serpentards sera Hagrid. Donc j'attends a ce que vous lui montrer le respect du a son nouveau statut. Maintenant cette annonce faite, en voici une autre. Désormais les entraînements de Quidditch se ferons sous la supervision des directeurs de maison et j'interdis a qui que ce soit de traîner dans les couloirs après 18h, même si vous êtes plusieurs. Alors maintenant cela dit continuer votre déjeuner.  
  
Personne n'avait remarqué la queue touffue de Pattenrond qui disparaissait pour retourner à la tour gryffondor.  
  
Nova : (pensée) Vraiment ça ne sera vraiment pas une mince affaire, il faut vraiment que je réfléchisses sinon tout va rater. Je dois avoir quelqu'un dans la place, seulement qui a l'esprit fouineur et malléable pour que je puisse m'en servir?  
  
Cette journée fut des plus ennuyeuses, Harry et ses amis allèrent rendre une visite à leur bon ami Hagrid. Ce dernier leur avoua qu'il n'était pas très heureux d'être le directeur de la maison la moins aimer de toute l'école, mais Dumbledore avait su se montrer tellement persuasif qu'il lui fut impossible de refuser. Dans la réunion ce n'était guère plus joyeux avec l'annonce de ce que Rogue et le directeur avait apprit la nuit dernière et les nouvelles dispositions. Il était clair que l'année qui ne faisait que commencer n'allait rien apporter de bon.  
  
La nuit tomber tout Poudlard était plonger dans le calme, la seule agitation était les professeurs et les préfets ainsi que les fantômes qui effectuaient leur inspection. Prêt de la grande salle Draco et son homologue féminin rodait furtivement en n'effectuant pas leur travail.  
  
Draco : Bon ta qu'a retourner à notre salle je vais au bout du couloir et je te rejoins.  
  
Pansy : Je vais y aller avec toi!  
  
Draco : Non vas y, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrives quelque chose. (Pensée : alors tu décolle oui?!)  
  
Pansy : Ok je te revois plus tard.  
  
Elle le quitta près de l'escalier, lui Draco soupirait de soulagement à la voir partir. Mais il fut vite ramené à la réalité quand il fut happé par quelqu'un qui l'emmena dans la grande salle.  
  
Grande salle :  
  
Draco : (une main sur la bouche) Hum macher oiiii.  
  
Personne : Chut tu vas te taire oui, tu veux qu'on se fasse prendre? Je vais enlever ma main, mais si tu cris tu vas comprendre ta douleur.  
  
Draco hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
  
Draco : Je croyais que tu avais été renvoyée?  
  
Nova : Je l'ai été, mais ça n'a aucun rapport pour l'instant. Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.  
  
Couloir du 4e aile nord :  
  
Trelaway : Albus!!! Albus!!!!  
  
McGonagall : Mais ne hurler pas ainsi voyons!  
  
Trelaway : Je dois absolument vous parler j'ai eu une vision.  
  
McGonagall : (comme à son habitude elle ne la croit pas) Vraiment?  
  
Trelaway : Oui! Une ombre plus noir que celle du seigneur des ténèbres flotte sur le monde magique. Bientôt elle se révélera à nous! Albus tout c'est mort rien ne peut l'arrêter. (En pleurs) J'ai ..... J'ai aussi vue ce professeur......  
  
Albus : Calmer vous ma chère....  
  
Trelaway : (hurlant) Vous ne comprenez pas!!!!! Elle était là recouverte de sang!!!! Du sang et si vous aviez vu son visage!!!!! Oh MERLIN!!!! Son sourire...... Tout ce sang Albus ces corps tous... ces morts AHh......  
  
Elle s'effondra inconsciente. Rogue qui fut alerter par les hurlements avait accouru et aida a transporter Trelaway à l'infirmerie. Lorsque cela fut fait Dumbledore ordonna à tous les préfets de retourner à leur maison respective. Tout les professeurs avaient eu l'explication sur que qui était arriver un peu plus tôt.  
  
McGonagall : Vous croyez qu'elle ne fabule pas?  
  
Dumbledore : J'ai bien peur que non, Sibylle a toujours eu des visions qui se sont avérées exacte. Enfin je dit bien vision je parles pas des feuilles de thé et les autres. Elle avait dit que le serviteur ramerait Voldemort à la vie et c'est arrivé alors je crois que l'on peut encore se fier à sa vision.  
  
Rogue : Vous disiez qu'elle parlait d'un professeur est ce que vous croyez qu'il s'agit de Nova Reed?  
  
Dumbledore : C'est possible, si seulement nous savions contre quoi nous allons devoir nous défendre.  
  
McGonagall : Je crois que nous devrions demander à l'ordre du Phénix de nous rejoindre ici.  
  
Dumbledore : C'est une très bonne idée on aura besoin d'aide, je vais leur écrire, on n'est tous fatigués une bonne nuit de repos nous fera le plus grand bien.  
  
Forêt interdite :  
  
Nova : (pour elle-même) Voilà j'ai mon espion à l'intérieur, alors je dois jongler avec les occupants de l'établissement, Voldemort et enfin cette maudite prophétie. Bordel pourquoi tout doit ce produire en même temps. Si je fais un seul pas de travers tout va échouer il ne le faut surtout pas.  
  
Alors que l'obscurité enveloppe les alentours de l'école, les hurlements de loup retentissent de part et d'autre.  
  
Nova : La ferme je sais je ne suis pas stupide!!!  
  
Lendemain matin : Grande salle  
  
Harry : Tonk mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?  
  
Tonk : (Prenant place au coté d'Harry) Oh C'est Dumbledore qui a convoqué l'ordre du Phénix.  
  
Ron : Mais pourquoi?  
  
Tonk : Il semblerait que des évènements très grave se prépare, c'est donc pour cette raison qu'il nous a demandé de venir à Poudlard. Afin que nous l'aidions à assumer la sécurité des lieux. Oh ta mère va venir aussi Ron elle ne devrait pas tarder.  
  
Mrs Weasley : Ron!!  
  
Les semaines défilèrent sans aucun souci, mais les problèmes commencèrent une semaine avant l'halloween. Certains élèves tombèrent sérieusement malade, ils présentaient tous les mêmes symptômes. Vomissement, très forte fièvre, perte de poids et saignement de nez. L'infirmerie était bondée, Mrs Pomfresh ne semblait pas savoir par quoi commencer. Une réunion d'urgence avait été demandée de sa part.  
  
Pomfresh : Mes chers amis je dois vous dire que l'heure est grave. Aucun des étudiants ne répond au traitement et pourtant je les ai tous essayés.  
  
Rogue : (inquiet) Vraiment tous?  
  
Pomfresh : (les cernes sous les yeux) Oui tous.  
  
Un fracas effroyable retenti de l'autre coté et la porte s'ouvrit avec autant de bruit.  
  
Dumbledore : Mr Weasley que ce passe t-il?  
  
Ron : Plusieurs autres élèves sont tombés malade professeur, c'est horrible! (En pleurs) Et Harry est parmi eux!  
  
Rapidement ils arrivèrent à la grande salle où ils purent vite constater que les symptômes étaient différents des autres. Les étudiants étaient sur le sol secouer par de violente convulsion et hurlant de douleur. La plus part des élèves étaient de la maison gryffondor, serdaigle et pouffsoufle. Il n'y avait qu'un seul élève de serpentards qui était atteint.  
  
Hagrid : Tous les élèves de ma maison, regagner votre sale commune.  
  
Personne ne bougea.  
  
Hagrid : (criant) Tout de suite pas dans cent ans.  
  
Ils exécutèrent, et les professeurs transportèrent tous les élèves souffrants à l'infirmerie. Les jours qui suivirent n'étaient guère mieux, un élèves malade par ci un autre par là.  
  
Alors que dans la forêt interdite Nova, elle, planifiait tout dans les moindres détails.  
  
Nova : (pour elle-même) Les signes se multiplient, ça se produira avant noël.  
  
Banquet d'halloween :  
  
La grande salle était presque vide, il restait seulement une quinzaine de jeunes sorciers à chaque maison, sauf serpentards. Les hurlements des élèves avaient laissé place à des gémissements qui raisonnaient encore dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Alors que les tables se remplissaient de victuaille pour le banquet, tous les visages étaient sombres et épuisés, mais surtout très effrayés. Pour redonner un peu le sourire aux étudiants encore en bonne santé, Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
Dumbledore : Mes chers étudiants, je sais que l'atmosphère n'est guère propice à la fête mais je tiens à ce que vous vous amusiez. Je sais que vos amis auraient souhaité que vous profitiez de cette soirée d'Halloween. Ainsi que le festin commence!  
  
Un hibou grand duc fit son entrer portant entre ses serres un livre épais et une lettre dans son bec, il alla déposer le tout devant Dumbledore. Ce dernier prit la lettre et la lu.  
  
« Lisez le livre! Et trouvez une réponse! »  
  
Il reposa l'enveloppe et prit le livre, ce dernier était vieux et poussiéreux, Dumbledore souffla pour voir le titre de l'ouvrage. Le livre s'appelait.  
  
« Les damnations proférées par le dément originel »  
  
***********  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 2 j'espère que vous avez aimé? Je sais que c'est un peu lourd comme chapitre tout se bouscule au milieu mais je n'avais pas le choix.  
  
S'il Vous Plait envoyer moi des reviews!!!!! J'adores en recevoir même si ils sont négatifs je les veux alors n'hésitez pas!!!  
  
Je voudrais savoir quels personnages vous aimeriez voir en couple ensemble et je ne parle pas de nova alors répondez moi svp!!  
  
Je suis tannante mais j'aime ça. 


	3. Rétablissement et cérémonie

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont a J.K excepter Nova.  
  
Mary : Je te remercie, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que notre fic est hot. ^_^ enfin j'espères que les chapitres qui vont suivre vont te plaire autant que les précédents.  
  
Venus Potter : Pour savoir ce qu'elle est il faut continuer à lire mes chapitres ^_^. J'espères que tu continueras à être une fidèle lectrice. Et j'ai décidé de ne pas remettre Rogue comme directeur de serpentards parce que il a suffisamment de choses à faire (il faut pas le fatiguer pov tit ^_^)  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Et bien dsl de te décevoir encore mais c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il l'a renvoie. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas son genre, mais comme il fallait qu'elle ne soit plus à Poudlard, je n'ai trouvé que cette solution. AH non essaie pas je vais pas te dire pourquoi il fallait qu'elle parte!!!!!  
  
Mara Snape : Tes critiques sont très importante pour moi. Tu n'es pas la première a me demander pourquoi j'ai mit Hagrid comme directeur de serpentards, la réponse est simple Rogue enseigne déjà deux matières alors je me suis dit que ça ferait trop, il ne faut pas l'épuiser. Et comme Hagrid est un personnage que j'aime bien j'ai voulu l'inclure un peu dans l'histoire. Je sais que Dumbledore est un personnage compréhensif, mais Nova devait sortir de Poudlard pour mon histoire alors j'ai opté pour cette solution. Pour ce qui est de dire tout ce que tu penses tu fais bien c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je demandes des reviews ^_^ après tout c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore. Pour ton offre je vais y réfléchir, comme je n'ai pas encore eu de commentaire négatif sur la structure générale du texte je crois que je vais continuer comme ça pour un bout de temps. Mais je me doutes petite cachottière que tu veux une avant première!!!! ^_^ Je plaisantes!  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Rétablissement et cérémonie  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ce dernier prit la lettre et la lu.  
  
« Lisez le livre! Et trouvez une réponse! »  
  
Il reposa l'enveloppe et prit le livre, ce dernier était vieux et poussiéreux, Dumbledore souffla pour voir le titre de l'ouvrage. Le livre s'appelait.  
  
« Les damnations proférées par le dément originel »  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dumbledore n'avait pas prit le temps de se demander qui avait bien pu lui envoyer ce livre. Il commença la lecture sur le champ, les heures défilèrent, puis une journée, puis deux et trois ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il convoqua tous les professeurs, l'ordre ainsi que madame Pomfresh, quand tous furent attablés dans son bureau il commença la réunion.  
  
Dumbledore : Bon je commences par vous dire que j'aurais terminé le livre beaucoup plus tôt seulement il s'est avéré impossible d'utiliser le sort de traduction, j'ai donc du le faire moi-même, ce qui explique ces deux semaines d'attente je ne voulais pas faire d'erreurs. Avant de dire ce que j'ai découvert il faut vous expliquer en quoi consiste ce livre. Il parle du tout premier sorcier qui ait existé, apparemment il était en très bon terme avec les moldus seulement au bout de deux cents ans d'existence, il se cru tellement supérieur qu'il a proféré une malédiction. Elle consistait à rendre malade tout sorcier qui venait au monde de parents moldu et à faire subir une douleur incalculable au enfant de sorcier qui avaient osés mélanger leur sang à des moldus.  
  
Arthur : Mais c'est atroce!  
  
Dumbledore : Je sais mon ami, mais il existe une potion que l'on peut fabriquer pour les soigner.  
  
Pomfresh : J'ai l'impression qu'un « mais » va suivre.  
  
Dumbledore : Exacte Pompon! La potion en elle-même est un poison. Elle contient entre autre du venin de grenouille noir, du sang de vampire, de la bave de loup-garou et un œil de basilic.  
  
Molly : Merlin! Ça va les tuer!!  
  
Rogue : Je peux essayer de trouver un remède a cette potion ainsi l'une annulera la malédiction et l'autre la potion.  
  
Dumbledore : Vous croyez que vous allez réussir Severus?  
  
Rogue : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. (Souriant) Puis de toute façon ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai la chance de manipuler des poisons aussi dangereux.  
  
Dumbledore : L'avenir de nos élèves est entre vos mains.  
  
Les jours passaient et toujours rien pour l'antidote, le cachot de Rogue explosa à six reprises cependant le trois décembre la potion n'explosa pas, mais un mystère persistait, comment savoir que la mixture ne tuerait pas les étudiants. Lors de la nouvelle réunion la même question vint en même temps.  
  
Tous : Comment savoir que la potion ne va pas les tuer?  
  
Rogue : La seule façon de savoir, est de l'essayer sur un étudiant.  
  
Maugrey : Vous n'y pensez tout de même pas!  
  
Dumbledore : J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le choix. Seulement comment choisir l'étudiant?  
  
Voix : Je vais régler votre problème.  
  
Ils se tournèrent tous.  
  
Molly : Ron!!! Mais qu'est ce que.....  
  
Ron porta le flacon à ses lèvres et but une gorgée, puis s'affala lourdement sur le sol.  
  
Molly : (se précipitant sur Ron) Non!!!!!! (En larme) Mais quelle potion a t-il bu???  
  
Rogue : La mauvaise j'ai l'impression!  
  
Molly : Non mon bébé!!! Donnez lui l'autre vite!!!  
  
Rogue se leva et sortit l'autre de sa poche, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta avant de lui administrer l'antidote.  
  
Molly : Mais?  
  
Dumbledore : Attendez regarder il ne se passe rien, il semble dormir.  
  
En effet Ron dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère.  
  
Arthur : Vous croyez qu'il.... Enfin ... Mais pourquoi ça ne l'a pas tué?  
  
Rogue : J'en sais rien, pour la première fois en matière de potion je suis dépassé.  
  
Dumbledore : Je crois que l'explication est la suivante, il y a tellement de poison, qu'ils se neutralisent tous entre eux pour ne garder que les bienfaits. Je dois admettre que je suis jaloux de la personne qui a créé cet antidote, rendez vous compte elle peut servir pour tout! Nous devrions aller vite en administrer à nos patients.  
  
Un a un les étudiants malade s'engouffrèrent dans un sommeil sans rêves, plus de vomissements, plus de gémissements, que le doux son de la respiration synchronisé de tous les élèves.  
  
C'était au tour de Lupin et de Tonk de surveiller l'infirmerie, des petits mouvements attirèrent leur attention, rapidement Lupin alla chercher Pomfresh et Tonk, elle, les autres professeurs. Quelle ne fut pas leur joie quand tous les étudiants furent réveillés et parés à dévorer leur déjeuné, par contre ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Pomfresh leur donna à tous l'autorisation de retourner à leurs occupations habituelles.  
  
Alors qui regagnèrent tous leur salle commune, Draco lui sortait en douce de l'établissement pour se rendre à la bordure de la forêt interdite.  
  
Salle commune gryffondor :  
  
Ron : J'étais tellement inquiet!!!  
  
Harry : Ron ta mère nous a dit ce que tu as fait, c'est vraiment digne d'un gryffondor.  
  
Hermione : (en le serrant dans ses bras) Oui c'est vrai, je suis vraiment honorée d'être ton amie.  
  
Ron sans rien dire l'embrassa doucement. Harry lui regardait les yeux grand ouvert, il n'en revenait pas, enfin, Ron osait dévoilés ses sentiments pour elle.  
  
Ron : (tout rouge) Désolé Hermione, mais quand j'ai vu ce qui t'arrivait j'ai réalisé que je pourrais jamais vivre sans toi. Sans doute que tu ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi, mais il fallait que je te le dise sinon je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie de n'avoir rien fait pour te le faire savoir.  
  
Hermione les larmes aux yeux n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot.  
  
Ron : Je comprends ton silence, tu dois te dire mais pourquoi il me dit tout ça alors que je suis déjà très proche d'un autre? Ben moi j'y répond ceci : Je me fou de Viktor Krum je t'aimes point final.  
  
Hermione : Tu parles trop!  
  
Et elle l'embrassa.  
  
Harry : Euh! Bon euh! Je vois que vous êtes occupés, euh si jamais vous me chercher je, je, je vais aller voler avec Hedwige.  
  
Il alla chercher son éclair de feu et prit la direction de la volière, là il demanda a Hedwige si elle voulait bien venir voler avec lui, elle se contenta de lui picorer le doigt en signe d'acceptation et s'envola. Harry lui dû se rendre dehors par la voie normal, donc par la porte. Une fois a l'extérieur il prit son envole, sa chouette l'attendait déjà, ils volèrent ensemble une bonne heure avant d'aller se poser au sommet d'une tour du terrain de Quidditch. Dix minutes plus tard il vit deux silhouettes au abord de la forêt, sans se poser de question il enfourcha son balai et alla voir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Il se posa au sol et passa d'arbre en arbre pour se rapprocher. Quand il fut assez près il s'accroupi derrière une immense pierre et essaya d'écouter la conversation mais il n'entendait rien.  
  
Draco : (agacer) Oui ils sont tous guéris!  
  
Harry risqua un coup d'œil et constata que l'interlocuteur de Draco était son ancien professeur de potion.  
  
Nova : Calme toi c'est pas la fin du monde! Pour le reste ça se passe comment?  
  
Draco : Ils ont relâché les surveillances avec tout ce qui est arrivés dernièrement.  
  
Nova : Donc cela veux dire qu'ils sont déjà à l'intérieur de l'établissement. C'est parfait!  
  
Draco : Mais est ce que tu peux me dire qui est déjà à l'intérieur?  
  
Nova : Non, maintenant retournes y et continu de surveiller ce qui se passe.  
  
Harry vit Draco partir vers l'établissement et il en fit tout autant sans se faire remarquer.  
  
Quelque part dans le château :  
  
Homme : (effectuant une révérence) Maître désirez vous quelque chose?  
  
Maître : Non Lucius, tout ce que je souhaites c'est savoir si tout est en place pour son réveil?  
  
Lucius : (se redressant) Oui mon seigneur tout est prêt, nous avons même prit la liberté de faire confectionner une robe pour le tout puissant.  
  
Voldemort : C'est très bien, dites moi Lucius est ce que nous pouvons compter sur l'efficacité des serpentards?  
  
Lucius : Oui maître.  
  
Voldemort : Parfait alors.  
  
Pendant le repas du soir Ron et Hermione clamait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'ils s'aimaient comme des fous. Bien sûr l'annonce de cette nouvelle idylle avait réchauffé l'atmosphère. Les jours passèrent, nos nouveaux amoureux roucoulaient, Harry lui volait et tout reprit le cours normal des choses. Même les patrouilles de nuits avaient reprit et ce n'est pas Ron ni Hermione qui s'en plaignaient.  
  
15 décembre : Grande salle  
  
Dumbledore : Chers élèves j'espères que vous vous souvenez du bal de noël qui aura lieux demain. Donc pour cet évènement il n'y aura pas de cours en après midi. J'espères que vous vous amuserez tous. Bon appétit à tous!  
  
Les victuailles prirent place sur toutes les tables.  
  
Ron : Amour comment tu seras habillée demain?  
  
Hermione : Je ne vais quand même pas te le dire! (Taquine) Ainsi tu auras une belle surprise. Et toi?  
  
Ron : (l'imitant) Je ne vais pas te le dire! (L'embrassant sur la joue) Ma nouvelle robe de sorcier.  
  
Hermione : Ah oui je l'ai vu elle est superbe, mais je ne t'ai pas encore vu dedans j'ai hâte à demain.  
  
Le lendemain c'était peine perdue pour les professeurs de faire écouter leurs étudiants et c'était mieux pour les gryffondor car ils n'avaient ni Rogue ni McGonagall en cours, alors il pouvait s'en donner a cœur joie. Cependant leur deuxième cours était enchantement avec le professeur Flitwick, ce dernier leur apprit comment créer de formidable feu d'artifice, certains étaient assez doués pour donner des formes au feu. Après le repas tous se hâtèrent pour regagner leur salle afin de ce préparer à la soirée.  
  
Chambre des secrets :  
  
Lucius : Maître tout est prêt!  
  
Voldemort : Parfait! Donc à vingt heures tout ce petit monde sera à mon maître et à moi!  
  
18h 30 :  
  
Tous les élèves arrivèrent à la grande salle qui avait été décorée de façons différente pour cette fête. Et tous les regards étaient tournés vers Hermione qui avait décidée de porter une robe moldu, Ron n'avait toujours pas refermé la bouche depuis qu'il l'avait vue, c'est dire qu'elle lui a fait tout un effet. Elle portait une robe longue à fine bretelle en mousseline rouge foncé, se serrant à la poitrine, le reste tombant naturellement agrémenté de petite perle doré qui représentaient des flocons de neiges. Pansy qui avait vu la toilette d'Hermione était verte de rage que cette sang de bourbe lui pique la vedette.  
  
La musique commença et tous dansèrent, discutèrent et mangèrent, la fête était une réussite. À ce moment précis personne n'aurait pu croire que quelque semaine auparavant le malheur frappait l'école, pourtant ils ignorent ce qui allait se passer dans quelque minute.  
  
19h 45 :  
  
Une chanson venait de se terminer, Harry et Ginny qui avaient décidés de venir ensemble à la fête était épuisés ils n'avaient pas arrêté de danser depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils allèrent à leur table pour se désaltérés et juste au moment de porter son verre à ses lèvres Harry ressentit une douleur fulgurant lui traverser le crâne, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire tomber à la renverse de sur sa chaise. Il hurlait en se tenant la tête, alors que Dumbledore se penchait sur lui on entendit.  
  
Voix : Accio baguette Dumbledore!!!!!!!  
  
La baguette du directeur vola vers la porte et se posa délicatement dans la main de Lucius Malfoy. Alors que tous les autres adultes présent dans la salle allaient intervenir d'autre mangemort apparurent derrière Lucius et crièrent ensemble la formule de désarmement. Et ils appelèrent les baguettes qui firent la même chose que celle de Dumbledore. Ce dernier ordonna aux adultes de ramener tous les élèves au fond de la salle et de les protéger du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.  
  
Lucius : Alors comme on se retrouve.  
  
Dumbledore : (toujours aussi clame) Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me vaincre Lucius.  
  
Lucius : (souriant) Je sais, mais on n'a pas l'intention de vous tuez non plus, mon maître a besoin de vous.  
  
Sur ces dernières parole Voldemort fit son entré, tous tressaillirent devant lui à l'exception de Dumbledore, les membres de l'ordre et Harry.  
  
Voldemort : (retirant sa cape) Toujours aussi calme Albus?  
  
Dumbledore : (toujours de glace) Toujours aussi féroce Tom?  
  
Voldemort : (souriant) Oui comme toujours! Lucius vous savez ce que vous devez faire!  
  
Plusieurs mangemorts s'approcha d'Harry, l'un d'eux le prit par les cheveux et présenta sa gorge à Lucius. Lupin voulu intervenir mais Voldemort lui fit subir le doloris.  
  
Voldemort : (riant au éclat) Un autre volontaire? Bon, dépêchez vous!  
  
Hermione et Ron hurlait, suppliant Dumbledore, afin qu'il protège Harry, mais le pauvre était retenu par deux mangemorts. Lucius fit une entaille peu profonde près de la jugulaire du jeune gryffondor et recueillit le sang dans un petit récipient. Il se tourna alors vers Dumbledore et attrapa sa barbe, coupant directement le bout de cette dernière, il se tourna vers son maître et lui montra qu'il avait les deux. Alors Voldemort appela deux mangemort qui n'étaient pas encore dans la pièce afin qu'ils apportent un immense chaudron.  
  
Voldemort : (impatient) Verse le tout dans le chaudron!  
  
Il fit ce qui il fut ordonné et alla rejoindre son maître. Lucius fit signe à son fils de venir près de lui, Draco obéit.  
  
Draco : Que va t-il se passer père?  
  
Voldemort : (coupant la parole à Lucius) Versez le contenu sur le sol!  
  
Ils s'exécutèrent puis Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts crièrent le sort ultime le Avada Kedavra en dirigeant leur baguette sur le liquide visqueux qui recouvrait une partit du sol. Quand le sort prit fin le silence le plus lourd régnait dans la pièce et juste au moment où Voldemort allait prendre la parole le tonnerre frappa au dessus de leur tête. Et encore un coup pis le toit commença à s'effriter puis une partit céda, une fois le morceau fracassé sur le sol une éclaire aveuglante frappa le liquide qu'avait fait verser le seigneur des ténèbres, elle ne lâcha pas prise devenant de plus en plus aveuglante, puis tout redevint normal à une exception près. Un homme nu d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux bruns, un corps mince et assez efféminé se tenait debout dans le liquide brûlé par l'éclaire, l'homme semblait savoir ce qui se passait et regarda ce qui l'entourait.  
  
Voldemort : (effectuant une révérence) Mon maître je vous souhaite le retour.  
  
Il fit signe à ses sbires d'offrir la robe au nouvel arrivant, ce dernier accepta et enfila le vêtement qui pouvait cacher sa nudité. Personne n'avait prononcé le moindre mot depuis le début de la cérémonie ils étaient tous tétanisés devant cet homme, même Dumbledore semblait ne pas en mener large.  
  
Homme : Où suis-je?  
  
Voldemort : Vous êtes à Poudlard mon seigneur, cette école de sorcellerie a été bâtit sur votre lieu de repos. L'heure de votre retour était annoncée alors je vous ai réveillé mon maître.  
  
Homme : Qui es tu?  
  
Voldemort : Je suis Lord Voldemort l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard qui lui-même était votre héritier mon seigneur. Mais vous mon seigneur quel est votre nom?  
  
Homme : (agacé) Puisque je suis ton seigneur je ne crois pas que tu ais besoin de le connaître! Mais puisque tu le demandes je me nommes Mortaluss. Offre moi ta baguette Voldemort.  
  
Le lord noir se mit a genou devant lui et lui offrit sa baguette.  
  
Mortaluss : (soudainement dément) Je vois cher fidèle que tu n'es pas un sang pur!  
  
Voldemort : Exactement maître je n'ai rien de votre pureté, mais puis je espérer que vous saurez m'accepter mon seigneur.  
  
Mortaluss : (souriant) Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous serait capable de dire qui je suis. (Pointant Dumbledore) Vous! Je crois que vous savez!  
  
Dumbledore : (sérieux) Vous êtes le tout premier sorcier et vous êtes mort il y a maintenant plus de vingt milles ans.  
  
Mortaluss : Exactement! (Riant) Et est ce que vous avez une petite idée de ce qui me fait sourire en ce moment Voldemort?  
  
Voldemort : Vous souriez parce que vous êtes de nouveau parmi les vivants mon seigneur.  
  
Mortaluss : (criant) Pas du tout! Je souris par ce qu'en vingt mille ans l'histoire change. (Éclatant d'un rire dément) Car si vous connaissez vraiment votre monde jamais vous ne m'auriez fait revenir.  
  
Harry : (nerveux) Pour.....quoi?  
  
Mortaluss : (s'approchant d'Harry) C'est simple mon garçon, l'histoire relate certaine chose d'autre pas du tout et certaine sont mal raconté. Dont tout mon histoire!  
  
Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Dans un acte d'extrême courage Harry tira sa baguette de sa robe et recula pointant cette dernière sur le nouveau venu.  
  
Harry : Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ça!!  
  
Mortaluss : (son visage rageur) Vraiment??  
  
Il pointa également sa baguette et Harry hurla le sort de désarmement son sortilège toucha Mortaluss qui ne silla pas d'un pouce.  
  
Mortaluss : C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, vraiment navrant.  
  
Il lança endoloris sur le gryffondor, mais Lupin s'interposa et tomba sans connaissance et il recommença mais cette fois ce fut Dumbledore qui intervint. Le choque fut si brutal qu'il fut expulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
Mortaluss : Je vais pas te manquer cette fois.  
  
Et comme promit il toucha Harry, la puissante du doloris de Mortaluss était si dévastateur que la peaux du survivant de fendit laissant échapper des flux de sang, puis il s'évanouit.  
  
Voldemort : Maître qu'avez-vous dit au jeunes garçons.  
  
Mortaluss : C'est simple ce que je lui ai dit, l'histoire relate que j'étais un sans cœur et j'avoue que c'est vrai. Seulement une chose n'a jamais été dite...  
  
Voldemort : Laquelle mon seigneur?  
  
Mortaluss : (pointant la baguette sur voldemort) Que je déteste la compétition!!! Avada Kedavra!  
  
Le seigneur des ténèbres fut foudroyé par le sortilège et s'affala sur la pierre froide du sol. Mais Mortaluss fut percuté par derrière, il se retourna peu ébranler par l'attaque.  
  
Dumbledore : (enrager) Avant de toucher à un seul de ses élèves vous devrez me tuer.  
  
Mortaluss : Si ça ne prend que cela! Avada Kedavra!  
  
Une lumière intensément verte sortit de la baguette et se dirigea sur le directeur, mais fût stopper avant d'atteindre le point d'impact. Comme si elle avait frappée un mur.  
  
Mortaluss : (furieux) Quoi mais qu'est ce que....  
  
La lumière disparut, laissant apparaître une femme assez âgée, plutôt ronde, les cheveux blonds.  
  
Femme : Ne me dit pas que tu allais t'amuser sans moi, mon trésor!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà c'est chien hein???? Alors a votre avis qui est cette femme?  
  
J'attend vos reviews Je les adores alors svp donnez m'en c'est ma drogue pleaze!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Retournement de situation

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont a J.K excepter Nova.  
  
Venus Potter : Oui il semblerait qu'elle soit en colère, mais est ce que tu sais c'est pour quelle raison?? ^_^ Non hein t'inquiète pas tu vas le savoir plus bas! Alors bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et j'espère que tu vas continuée.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : T'inquiète pas chiri tu vas finir par trouver!!! Et d'ailleurs tu as eu la bonne réponse c'est sa femme ^_^ ! JE suis ravie de savoir que tu es rester collé a ton ordi pour lire le chapitre 3 hi hi j'espères faire le même effet avec le 4!  
  
Lisandra : J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite! À venir beaucoup de rebondissement ^_^. Continue à m'envoyer des reviews j'ai ça.  
  
Mara Snape : J'essaie de pas la rendre trop évidente a deviner, j'espères toujours réussir a bien placer le suspense pour vous garder la maximum de surprise! Je souhaites que la suite te plaise ^_^.  
  
Bon alors voici le chapitre attendu par plusieurs d'entre vous! Il faut que je vous préviennes il y a une scène classé R dans la fic mais je ne change pas le rating car ça sera le seul bout. Bon dans celui-ci on va apprendre qui est la mystérieuse femme. Mais un évènement inattendu se produira et cela entraînera des catastrophes.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Retournement de situation  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Une lumière intensément verte sortit de la baguette et se dirigea sur le directeur, mais fût stopper avant d'atteindre le point d'impact. Comme si elle avait frappée un mur.  
  
Mortaluss : (furieux) Quoi mais qu'est ce que....  
  
La lumière disparut, laissant apparaître une femme assez âgée, plutôt ronde, les cheveux blonds.  
  
Femme : Ne me dit pas que tu allais t'amuser sans moi, mon trésor!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mortaluss : (charmé) Isolatria, ma douce, tu es de retour qui aurait pu croire?  
  
Isolatria : (furieuse) Mortaluss! Tu crois peut être que ton charme de bas étage va fonctionner une deuxième fois!?  
  
Mortaluss : (semblant outré) Voyons mon amour de quoi parles tu?  
  
Isolatria : (encore plus furieuse) Tu crois que je suis stupide peut être! Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui m'as assassiné!  
  
Pendant qu'Isolatria hurlait contre Mortaluss, Dumbledore et tous les autres professeurs et membre de l'ordre firent sortir les élèves par la porte derrière la table des enseignants. Les mangemorts eux étaient toujours présent semblant attendre qu'il se produise quelque chose.  
  
Mortaluss : (furieux) Oui bon ça va oui! C'est moi qui t'ai tuée! Contente?!  
  
Isolatria : Oh mais je le savais, j'avais pas besoin que tu confirmes! Je ne suis pas ici pour ça, si je suis là c'est pour te tuer!  
  
Elle envoya une boule de feu sur Mortaluss, celui-ci le reçu de plein fouet.  
  
Extérieur du château :  
  
Dumbledore : (sa voix plus élever que d'habitude) Alors les préfets vous allez emmener tous les étudiants au trois balais! Hagrid vous allez les accompagné et prenez Harry il n'est pas en état de marcher, madame Pomfresh vous aussi et soigner bien le jeune Potter.  
  
Sans discuter les ordres ils partirent tous et le plus étonnant était que beaucoup de serpentards les accompagnaient y comprit Draco qui les avait rejoint quand Isolatria était arrivée. Quand il furent hors de vu Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
Dumbledore : Bien, maintenant il nous faut stopper ce fameux Mortaluss. Je ne sais pas comment nous devrons nous y prendre mais nous n'avons vraiment pas le choix, nous sommes la seule barrière entre lui et le monde extérieur.  
  
Rogue : Il le faut! Remus vous auriez dû partir avec les enfants.  
  
Lupin : Vous, vous inquiétez de ma santé Sévérus?  
  
Rogue : Pas particulièrement mais vous avez déjà subi deux doloris.  
  
Dumbledore : Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible, maintenant allons y! Je dois dire que c'est un honneur pour moi de combattre à vos cotés.  
  
Ils firent face à l'établissement.  
  
Maugrey : Bien que ceux qui doivent périr, périssent.  
  
Grande salle :  
  
Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte qui leurs avait permit de faire sortir les étudiants, ils tombèrent sur un tableau représentant l'apocalypse. Dans la pièce d'immenses crevasses faisaient office de mur, presque tout le toit était effondré, les cadavres de quelques mangemorts jonchaient le sol. Alors qu'au milieu un combat de faisceaux lumineux dû au sortilège volait en tout sens perdant peu a peu de leur intensité, les deux combattants s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus. Puis une énorme éclaire dorée frappa Mortaluss, ce dernier s'effondra à genoux, il releva la tête pour regarder Isolatria dans les yeux. Dumbledore et ses alliés n'ont même pas eu à intervenir et ils trouvaient cela louche.  
  
Mortaluss : (Perdant doucement la vie) Comment as-tu acquis une telle puissance?  
  
Isolatria : Je n'ai pas acquis de puissance, c'est toi au contraire qui a perdu la tienne! Autrefois tu étais peut-être l'esprit le plus mauvais du monde mais maintenant c'est du passé.  
  
Mortaluss : (a bout de souffle) Comment? Je suis pourtant le plus puissant.  
  
Puis de nulle part retentit la voix la plus glaciale, la plus pénétrante et décomposé que personne eu la malchance d'entendre.  
  
Voix : Il était des plus logique que tu sois tué par moi.  
  
Tous le monde tourna leurs tête pour voir qui avait parler, la stupéfaction frappa l'équipe de Dumbledore, devant eux se tenait Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur, les mangemorts eux ne pouvaient pas être plus souriant.  
  
Mortaluss : Un impur!?  
  
Voldemort : Tu croyais pouvoir me tuer comme ça? J'ai beau ne pas être un sang pur cela ne signifie pas que je ne sais pas faire marcher mon cerveau. J'ai rencontré Isolatria il y a fort longtemps et depuis on n'a planifier ta chute. Elle m'avait prévenue que lors de ton retour, au moment où j'allais me prosterner devant toi tu allais me demander ma baguette. Alors j'ai prit la précaution de lui jeter un sort et oui à chaque fois que tu t'en servirais une partie de ta puissance me reviendrait. Ce qui fait de moi maintenant le sorcier qui n'a aucun opposant! Le plus puissant et bientôt l'unique, seul ceux qui me seront fidèle auront la chance de rester en vie.  
  
Mortaluss : (éclatant de rire) Tu te crois à l'abri d'un opposant, laisse moi rire. (S'étouffant et crachant du sang) Sache qu'un être encore plus puissant que toi existes.  
  
Isolatria : Ben voyons! Retournes dont d'où tu viens! Avada Kedavra!  
  
Mortaluss fut foudroyé par le sort.  
  
Voldemort : Pathétique! (Se retournant) Dumbledore, je vais être généreux, parce que je suis de bonne humeur, je vais épargner la vie de tes misérables étudiants. Mais sache que bientôt je serais de retour dans ton école et mettrait à mort tout ceux qui si trouve sang pur ou non.  
  
Dumbledore : Nos serons prêt à t'accueillir!  
  
Voldemort : Mangemort venez nous reviendrons.  
  
Ils quittèrent tous l'établissement, laissant dans la grande salle quelques cadavres de mangemorts et celui de Mortaluss.  
  
Maugrey : Pourquoi on l'a laissé partir, il était vulnérable?  
  
Arthur : Je ne sais pas, moi j'ai voulu intervenir mais on aurait dit que l'on me retenait.  
  
Dumbledore : Maintenant il faudra s'entraîner et préparer des potions, car étant donné la puissance du doloris de Mortaluss et ajouter à cela celle de Voldemort ça risque d'être difficile à renverser. Il nous faudra toute l'aide possible car sinon nous courons à notre perte, nous devons avertir le ministère de la magie au plus vite. Arthur et Maugrey allez y tout de suite et prévenez tout le monde nous devons mobiliser une véritable armée. Désormais quelques cours seront suspendus hormis, DCFM, métamorphose, sortilège et potion, il nous faut préparer les étudiants à ce qui va venir.  
  
McGonagall : En parlant d'élèves nous devons les faire revenir ici, ils ne sont pas en sécurité au trois balais.  
  
Le transport ce fit par petit groupe d'une vingtaine d'élèves, ils eurent terminés qu'aux petites heures du matin. Personnes ne dormait car la peur leurs apportaient tellement d'adrénaline qu'ils ne purent que parler et parler. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que la plus part réussirent à fermer les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas Hermione ni Ron qui les fermèrent d'aussitôt, depuis que leur ami avait été blessé par Mortaluss ils ne l'avaient pas lâché d'une semelle. C'est les yeux cernés à un tel point que l'on ne faisait même pas la différence entre un trou et leurs yeux que Madame Pomfresh leur donna un somnifère, il ne manquerait rien car le piteux état d'Harry ne changeait pas. Le ministère, lui, avait fait paraître une annonce dans la Gazette des sorciers, réclamant l'aide de tous les sorciers et sorcières possible, bien sûr ils avaient expliqués pourquoi ils émettaient une telle requête. Peu nombreux furent ceux qui y répondirent, la plus part étaient des parents d'élèves de Poudlard.  
  
Infirmerie : 22 décembre  
  
Hagrid : (entrant dans la pièce) Alors Hermione est ce que Harry va mieux?  
  
Hermione : Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'il s'était réveillé durant la nuit mais qu'il s'était tout de suite rendormi. Selon elle il ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre conscience pour de bon.  
  
Hagrid : C'est bien, vraiment bien. Et toi comment vas-tu?  
  
Hermione : Ça pourrait aller si les professeurs ne nous cachait pas ce qui c'est passé après notre départ cette fameuse nuit.  
  
La voix du directeur se fit entendre dans tout le collège.  
  
Dumbledore : Je demandes à tous de venir immédiatement dans la grande salle je dois faire une annonce des plus importante vous avez 15 minutes pour venir!  
  
Hagrid : Allez viens Hermione!  
  
Hermione : Mais on ne peut pas laissé Harry tout seul!  
  
Hagrid : Il ne court aucun danger allez dépêche toi, il ne faut pas être en retard.  
  
C'est a contre cœur qu'elle abandonna Harry pour suivre le demi géant. Alors que dehors Draco, lui, revenait de la forêt interdite visiblement très contrarié.  
  
Draco : (parlant pour lui-même) Mais bordel où est elle ça fait six jours qu'elle est disparue.  
  
Grande salle :  
  
Les convoqués arrièrent un par un, ce n'est que lorsque tous furent rassemblés que le directeur prit la parole.  
  
Dumbledore : Bien depuis quelques jours chacun d'entre vous avez posé la même question et à cela j'y répond ceci. Il est inévitable maintenant que les heures sombres que nous avons connu dans le passé vont se reproduire, alors il faut que vous sachiez que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous protégez. Seulement nous sommes pas suffisamment nombreux pour repousser cette nouvelle menace c'est pourquoi votre aide est importante. Je laisse la paroles au professeur McGonagall qui vous expliquera le nouvel emploie du temps.  
  
McGonagall : Voilà désormais il n'y aura que quatre cours qui seront enseigner et cela à partir de demain. Les matières enseignées seront DCFM enseigné par le professeur Dumbledore, métamorphose par moi-même, potion par le professeur Rogue et sortilège par votre enseignant actuel. Il est possible que certain d'entre vous ai plus de difficulté dans certaine matière, c'est pourquoi chaque élèves sera répartit de façon a ce qu'il soit dans la classe ou il a le plus de facilité à apprendre.  
  
Il y avait beaucoup de brouhaha dans la salle les élèves exprimaient leur mécontentement.  
  
Rogue : (furieux) Silence!  
  
Tous se turent.  
  
Rogue : Je sais que ça ne vous plait pas et vous protesterez encore plus quand je vous dirais ceci. Le quidditch est annulé et les sortit à pré au lard aussi, ce qui m'emmène à vous dire encore une chose il y aura congé que le 25 Décembre et le 1er Janvier ce qui signifie que même les week- ends il y aura classe.  
  
Protestation.  
  
Rogue : Très bien vous ne voulez pas suivre cette horaire alors allez vous en et faites vous tuez par le seigneur des ténèbres!  
  
Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce.  
  
McGonagall : Je suis du même avis que le professeur Rogue, vous avez tous vu ce qui est arrivé à monsieur Potter! Alors imaginer que la puissance de ce sorcier se trouve désormais dans celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le- nom. Et la seule façon d'y survivre c'est d'apprendre à vous défendre!  
  
Dumbledore : Maintenant il se fait tard, vos directeurs de maison vont vous reconduire à votre salle commune. Vous trouverez chacun sur votre table de nuit une potion de sommeille prenez là vous devez être reposé pour demain.  
  
Direction salle commune des serpentards :  
  
Parkinson : Dracinouchet où étais tu allé tout à l'heure?  
  
Draco : Ça ne te regarde pas, laisse moi tranquille!  
  
Crabbe : (l'aire admiratif) Tu as une autre copine?  
  
Parkinson : Quoi!! Mais Draki chiri c'est moi que tu aimes!!!  
  
Draco : Mais tu rêves, tu n'es même pas baisable!  
  
Gifle.  
  
Parkinson : Je vais t'excuser ce que tu viens de dire tu es effrayé c'est normal moi aussi je le suis, mais je ne te dirais pas des choses comme ça moi.  
  
Draco : Tu me fais chier!  
  
Il partit en courant dans le sens inverse, il parcourut le hall d'entrée et sortit en se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite. Quand la visibilité fut presque impossible il décida d'utiliser sa baguette pour éclairer son chemin. Alors qu'il arrivait près d'un ruisseau il entendit une voix qui lui était familière. Rangeant sa baguette en avançant à tâtons il déboucha sur une toute petite clairière ou il vit Nova. Quand il s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette elle retira sa veste puis sa camisole, dénudant ainsi sa peau. Un dessin ornait son dos, ont pourrait croire qu'un feu y dansait, sans s'en rendre compte il avait avancé en admirant le dessin, plus il approchait plus il distinguait les traits de l'œuvre. En effet les lignes flamboyaient comme les flammes d'un feu, représentant un dragon entortillé autour d'une épée qui cette dernière traversait un cœur.  
  
Nova : (sans même se retournée) Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Ça t'arrive souvent d'espionner les gens quand ils vont se laver?  
  
Draco : C'est quoi ça?  
  
Nova : (enfilant un chandail) Je t'ai demandé qu'est ce que tu fais ici?  
  
Draco : Je m'inquiétais, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis six jours alors je suis venu voir si tu allais bien.  
  
Nova : (lui faisant face maintenant) Vraiment? Tu croyais que j'étais morte peut être?  
  
Draco : Pourquoi c'est la fin du monde que je m'inquiète pour toi?  
  
Nova : Retourne dont dans ton école tu n'as rien à faire ici.  
  
Draco : Rien hein!  
  
Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa, Nova ne protesta pas, même qu'elle approfondit leur baisé. Draco croyait qu'elle le repousserait mais non elle commença à lui retirer sa robe de sorcier. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, Draco goûta la peau douce de la poitrine et soudainement il se retrouva sur le dos allongé sur le sol. Nova assise au niveau de son bassin ondulait lascivement des hanches provoquant une érection magistrale chez Draco. Telle une panthère elle recula et attrapa le sexe du jeune homme et doucement elle commença à y lécher l'extrémité puis engouffra entièrement le membre dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'il fut sur le bord de la jouissance elle se releva et remit ses vêtements.  
  
Nova : Va t-en!  
  
Draco : Quoi!! Mais tu te fous de qui là?  
  
Nova : Tu ferais mieux de faire ce que je te dis c'est déjà allée assez loin comme ça, cela n'aurais jamais du se passer.  
  
Draco : Mais?  
  
Nova : (se retournant vers lui les yeux flamboyant) Part!!!!  
  
Draco attrapa ses vêtements et partit a toute allure dans la forêt, alors que Nova tentait de se calmer. Mais une douleur lancinante lui vrilla le crâne, elle saisit ses tempes et commença à se les frapper.  
  
Nova : (murmurant) Je dois garder mon calme.... Je dois garder mon calme. La phase un de la prophétie est terminée, il faut que je tiennes mais c'est très difficile.  
  
Infirmerie :  
  
Ron regardait son ami toujours dans un état de sommeille profond, il commençait à désespérer de le voir se réveiller un jour.  
  
Pomfresh : Monsieur Weasley vous devriez retourner dans votre tour.  
  
Gémissement.  
  
Harry : Ron tu es là?  
  
Ron : (tout souriant) Tu es enfin réveillé! Si tu savais à quel point nous étions inquiet pour toi.  
  
Pomfresh : Je dois examiner monsieur Potter mais avant je vais prévenir le directeur de votre réveille jeune homme. Vous monsieur Weasley faite boire un peu d'eau à votre ami, il ne faut pas qu'il soit plus déshydraté qu'il ne l'ait déjà.  
  
Le lendemain matin le professeur Dumbledore prévint Harry qu'il allait suivre le cour de DCFM et que le professeur Rogue allait recommencer les cours d'occlumancie. Dans la distribution de cours Hermione fut mise en métamorphose et sortilège, Ron lui en DCFM et sortilège, Harry lui en DCFM et métamorphose alors que le plus surprenant fut Neville Londubat en DCFM seulement.  
  
Alors que les jours et les semaines passaient les élèves montraient de grand signe de progrès et cacher secrètement dans la forêt Nova continuait de planifier l'ultime évènement.  
  
Nova : (mangeant un poulet qu'elle avait volé à Poudlard) Bon, il y a plusieurs enfants dont les parents sont fidèle à Voldemort, des adultes et un enfant capable de combatte. La fin est incontestable, si seulement je pouvais mettre la main sur ce foutu artéfact.  
  
14 Février Manoir Malfoy :  
  
Lucius : Alors mon maître quand attaquerons nous Poudlard?  
  
Voldemort : Quand je l'aurais décider, dites moi Lucius êtes vous certain que toute votre famille m'est fidèle?  
  
Lucius : Mais évidement mon seigneur.  
  
Voldemort : Endoloris!  
  
Malfoy poussa un cri de mort, il se demandait bien pourquoi son maître ne croyait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il savait que sa femme et son fils lui étaient dévoués, alors pourquoi lui faire subir une telle torture.  
  
Même jour tour gryffondor :  
  
Ron : Je vous rejoins, je dois aller chercher mon livre sur ma table de chevet.  
  
Harry : Oui moi aussi d'ailleurs!  
  
Hermione : Bien dans ce cas plutôt que de rester ici comme une idiote je vais vous suivre.  
  
Même moment bureau de Dumbledore :  
  
Dumbledore : Alors est ce que les élèves se débrouille bien?  
  
McGonagall : Je suis plutôt fière de mes étudiants ils se donnent corps et âme à leur travail.  
  
Rogue : Il faut vraiment que j'admette qu'en n'ayant pas Londubat dans ma classe, il y a moins de catastrophe, ils font de bon progrès.  
  
Flitwick : Ils progressent très bien, ils ont encore certaines difficultés mais dans l'ensemble ça va bien. Je me demandais si de votre coté les cours avançaient bien?  
  
Dumbledore : Oui très bien ils apprennent plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru.  
  
McGonagall : Loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre mon ami mais il faut que je saches est ce que beaucoup de sorciers ont répondu à l'annonce de la Gazette?  
  
Dumbledore : Trop peu je ne le crains.  
  
Voix : Puis-je me joindre à vous alors?  
  
Dortoir des garçons tour gryffondor :  
  
Ron : Ah le voilà je l'ai trouvé!  
  
La porte se referma ils se retournèrent tout les trois d'un même mouvement.  
  
Harry : Vous!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 4!!!!! Alors est ce qu'il y en n'a qui veulent me tuer?? Loll La suite bientôt!  
  
Selon vous qui sont c'est deux personnes??? Hi répondez en m'envoyant une review c'est pas très long à faire ^_^  
  
P.S Je viens juste de me rendre compte d'une bourde monumental que j'ai faites dans ma fic (je vous entends déjà dire « ouin ouin on moins sont cerveau fonctionne je pensais qu'il était brisé ») Alors ma bourde est celle-ci je n'ai absolument pas prit compte de la NEIGE!!!!!! Alors dites vous que dans ma fic la neige existe pas (là je suis vraiment rouge de honte) Excuser moi Please!!!!!!!! 


	5. Le commencement de la quête

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont a J.K excepter Nova.  
  
Miranda : Je tiens a m'excuser j'ai oublié de te remercier pour ta review du chapitre 3 alors je le fais maintenant. Comme tu as pu le constater Voldy n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il n'y parait, enfin si tu as lu le chapitre 4. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçue en oubliant de te répondre et je souhaite que tu continues de suivre les chapitres à venir.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Merci pour ta review! Mais non tu n'as pas seulement 3 neurones mais il est normal qu'après une journée de dur labeur et une autre à faire le lendemain que tes neurones se font la malle. Mais t'inquiète pas elles vont revenir.  
  
Lily : Honte????? Euh non.... J'adores finir mes chapitres de façon cruelle pour être certaine que la suite vous intéresse :P mais tu es récompensée de ton attente Parce que tu ne me croiras pas mais en dessous de mon bavardage il y a le chapitre 5 mais oui le 5 tu ne t'en serais jamais douté hein???? Hii hii merci beaucoup pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir et j'espères en avoir d'autre de ta part!  
  
Donc voici le chapitre 5 et je remercie encore ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de m'envoyer une review et c'est pas long a faire donc s.v.p tous ceux qui lisent donnez moi votre avis. Encourager moi a continuer (  
  
Chapitre 5 : Le commencement de la quête  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dortoir des garçons tour gryffondor :  
  
Ron : Ah le voilà je l'ai trouvé!  
  
La porte se referma ils se retournèrent tout les trois d'un même mouvement.  
  
Harry : Vous!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bureau de Dumbledore :  
  
Rogue : Narcissa!? Mais que fais tu ici?  
  
Narcissa : Je fais, je crois ce qui doit être fait, j'ai surprit une conversation entre Lucius et tu sais qui, ils discutaient de Draco. Tu sais qui veut faire de lui un mangemort et je refuse que Draco suive ce chemin, je ne veux pas que mon fils soit tué. (En larme) Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à affronter cette guerre qui va bientôt éclatée.  
  
Dortoir des garçons tour gryffondor :  
  
Hermione : Professeur Reed?  
  
Nova : Hermione.  
  
Harry : Mais nous pensions que vous aviez été renvoyé?  
  
Nova : Je l'ai été mais ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de cela, vous allez me suivre nous devons aller voir le directeur.  
  
Hermione : On ne va pas vous suivre! Si le professeur Dumbledore vous a renvoyé c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison et moi je lui fais totalement confiance.  
  
Nova : Vous venez avec moi et pas de discussion ne m'obliger pas à utiliser la force! Allez en route il faut trouver Mr Malfoy.  
  
Ils la suivirent avec méfiance mais ils se demandaient bien pourquoi il fallait trouver le petit prétentieux des serpentards. Draco se trouvait à la bibliothèque quand il vit arriver Nova accompagnée des trois gryffondors, il sauta a une conclusion plutôt fausse, alors il ramassa ses affaires pour partir mais Nova l'attrapa et le traîna vers le bureau du directeur malgré ses protestations.  
  
Devant la statue :  
  
Hermione : Il vous faut le mot de passe pour entrer dans le bureau, mais il est certain que Dumbledore l'a changé après votre renvoi.  
  
Nova : On verra!  
  
Elle commença à parler une langue inconnue et soudainement la statue pivota sur elle-même pour les laisser passer.  
  
Intérieur du Bureau :  
  
Dumbledore : Ainsi c'est au manoir Malfoy qu'ils se cachent.  
  
Narcissa : Au début oui mais quand ils ont quitté la maison je suis venue. Au début je n'en avais rien à faire que Lucius soit de son coté et je me doutais bien qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire en sorte que Draco se joigne a eux. Mais j'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait subir à cette petite fille et je ne veux pas que Draco commette des actes aussi horribles.  
  
Dumbledore : Pouvez vous nous dire si Voldemort a complètement recouvré sa puissance?  
  
Près de la porte :  
  
Nova : Il est probable que oui!  
  
Rogue : (furieux) Toi!  
  
Nova : Moi! Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il y a je vous fais peur mon cher?  
  
Rogue : Peur! Ne surestimer pas l'emprise que vous avez sur les gens.  
  
Nova : Ça suffit c'est enfantillage je ne suis pas là pour ça!  
  
Les quatre adolescents passèrent la porte eux aussi.  
  
Draco : (commençant a s'approcher) Mère!  
  
Nova : (lui bloquant le passage) Tu reste là!  
  
Tous les professeurs se levèrent en dégainant leur baguette, mais d'un seul claquement de doigt ces dernières volèrent vers Nova.  
  
Nova : Vous croyez que je suis ici pour me battre peut être?  
  
McGonagall : Pour quel autre raison seriez vous ici?  
  
Nova : Je suis simplement venue vous prévenir que je vous empruntait ces élèves pour ne pas que vous vous inquiétez de leur absence des prochains jours. Et comme je viens de le faire il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à vous dire.  
  
Rogue : Vous ne partirez pas avec ces élèves.  
  
Nova : Bon tant pis je ne vous le direz pas alors. Adios!  
  
Leurs corps se transformèrent en nuage noir qui disparu aussitôt.  
  
Narcissa : Draco!  
  
McGonagall : (paniquée) Mais ou sont ils? Ils ne peuvent pas avoir transplanés!  
  
Dumbledore : (élevant la voix) Du Calme! Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est venue les chercher mais nous allons trouver ça c'est certain. Laissez moi seul je dois me concentrer pour les retrouver, vous cherchez dans le château!  
  
Quelque part au sommet d'une montagne :  
  
Un petit nuage noir se forma et s'amplifia pour laissez apparaître cinq personnes.  
  
Ron : Mais c'est pas vrai elle nous a enlevés!!!!!!!  
  
Nova : (lassée) Tais toi... Je ne vous ai pas kidnappés quand vous aurez accompli quelque chose je vous ramerais à Poudlard. La nuit va bientôt tomber il faut vous reposer car demain la journée sera des plus pénible pour chacun de vous.  
  
Draco : (intrigué) Que veux tu dire?  
  
Nova : C'est déjà assez compliqué, je ne peux pas vous l'expliquez, vous aurez une réponse avant que je vous ramène à Poudlard.  
  
Maison abandonnée :  
  
Lucius : Maître je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle vous trahirais.  
  
Voldemort : Franchement Lucius c'est minable de la part de mon bras droit. Honnêtement tu aurais pu la contrôler avec l'imperium.  
  
Lucius : J'avoue mon obscur maître, j'ai manqué de discernement.  
  
Voldemort : Bien mais pour être certain que tu ne me décevras plus, une dernière punition s'impose. Peter!!! Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.  
  
Le serviteur se transforma en rat et grimpa sur Lucius et commença à gratter partout sur le corps de ce dernier, lacérant sa peau, à la fin chaque parcelle de son être ruisselait de sang.  
  
Poudlard :  
  
Dumbledore : Narcissa, Severus, Minerva voilà si je vous ai demandé de venir c'était pour vous annoncer que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les enfants, j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre.  
  
Quelque part au sommet d'une montagne :  
  
Nova observait le paysage endormit par la nuit, elle savait que les épreuves du lendemain allait décider du sort de l'humanité, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ces enfants étaient les seuls à posséder les caractéristiques des quatre gardiens.  
  
Draco : (chuchotant) Nova?  
  
Nova : Tu n'as rien a faire ici va dormir?  
  
Draco : Non tu vas m'expliquer ta réaction de l'autre jour.  
  
Nova : Ce n'est pas le moment puis de toute façon tu es trop jeune pour moi.  
  
Draco : (moqueur) Le drame tu as combien de plus que moi, quelque mois?!  
  
Nova : Non c'est plutôt 682,000 ans.  
  
Draco : (se tenant les cotes tellement il riait) Ah très drôle!  
  
Nova elle le regardait le plus sérieusement du monde, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer le fou rire du serpentards.  
  
Draco : (soudainement effrayé) Tu plaisantes n'est pas?  
  
Nova : Oui je rigole! En fait c'est 999, 999 ans, maintenant va dormir je t'ai dit que demain la journée serais très dure.  
  
Il ne répliqua pas et alla rejoindre les autres dans la grotte, Nova elle continuait de contempler la nature endormit.  
  
Nova : (en pensée) Il me faut l'artéfact, ils doivent réussir. Heureusement que cet idiot n'a pas prit au sérieux les dernières paroles de Mortaluss.  
  
Lendemain matin intérieur de la grotte :  
  
Nova : (criant) Debout tous l'monde!!!!!  
  
Tous : Quoi??  
  
Nova : C'est l'heure!  
  
Ron : L'heure de quoi?  
  
Nova : Pose pas de question et suivez moi tous les quatre.  
  
Harry : Mais on va où?  
  
Nova : Dans la grotte, bougez vous tenez vous tous par la main et venez.  
  
Ron : Mais nous n'avons pas de lumière!  
  
Nova : (exaspérée) Je sais! Vous devez vous fiez a vos sens c'est eux qui vous guiderons. Maintenant allons y et je ne veux plus en entendre un seul! Draco prend la main d'Hermione.  
  
Draco : Je ne vais pas tenir la main de cette sang de bourbe!  
  
Nova s'avança et gifla Malfoy.  
  
Nova : Prend lui la main c'est un ordre!  
  
Il s'exécuta voulant éviter une autre claque, c'est ainsi qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'obscurité. Mais vint un moment ou ils se sentirent tous emporté.  
  
Du coté de Ron :  
  
Homme : Patron un homme désir vous voir.  
  
Ron : Qui est ce?  
  
Homme : Il dit être votre père.  
  
Ron : Je ne veux pas de ce souillon dans mon bureau il risque de tacher ma moquette toute neuve.  
  
Homme : Bien monsieur.  
  
Ron : Appeler la sécurité, ainsi je suis certain qu'il ne reviendra pas.  
  
Du coté de Draco :  
  
Draco fouille dans une poubelle derrière ce qui semble être un restaurant.  
  
Draco : AH quelle trouvaille!!! Un reste de poulet et de vieille mitaine pour le four, au moins je n'aurais pas froid aux mains cet hiver.  
  
Une petite fille s'approcha de lui par derrière et tenta le lui prendre son poulet. Draco se retourna rapidement et repoussa la petite fille.  
  
Draco : (furieux) Va voir ailleurs pour te trouver a manger ceci est ma poubelle et ma ruelle t'entend!?  
  
Petite fille : (en pleur) Mais j'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours je meurs de faim.  
  
Draco : Ben meurt alors!  
  
Du coté d'Hermione :  
  
Journaliste : Miss Granger comment vous sentez vous maintenant que vous êtes la plus grande alchimiste du monde des sorciers?  
  
Hermione : Et bien je me sens vraiment au dessus de tout!  
  
Journaliste 2 : Allez vous écrire un livre sur les potions et les antidotes que vous avez trouvé?  
  
Hermione : Non! Je vais plutôt en faire le commerce.  
  
Journaliste 2 : Vraiment? Alors combien se vendra la potion qui nous immunise contre le Avada Kedavra?  
  
Hermione : Oh cette potion sera la plus coûteuse, elle sera 50 000 Gallions.  
  
Journaliste : Quoi mais c'est de l'arnaque?!  
  
Hermione : Ben c'est un prix raisonnable si vous êtes pas content faite vous tuer alors!  
  
Du coté d'Harry :  
  
Allée des embrumes   
  
Apothicaire : C'est possible de ressusciter vos parents et Sirius Black.  
  
Harry : (enthousiaste) Vraiment! Comment?  
  
Apothicaire : Pour cela vous devez effectué un rituel de magie noir et offrir en sacrifice une personne que vous détestez. Et ça pour chacune des personnes que vous souhaitez ramener.  
  
Harry : ....  
  
Il semblait réfléchir puis soudain un sourire illumina son visage.  
  
Apothicaire : Alors je vous donne tout ce qu'il faut pour le rituel?  
  
Harry : Oui tout!  
  
Apothicaire : Puis je savoir qui vous avez choisi?  
  
Harry : Bien sûr, le professeur Rogue, Draco Malfoy et mon oncle Vernon.  
  
Dans la grotte :  
  
Nova avait allumer des torches et regardait les jeunes sorciers étendu sur le sol, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir l'aire plus heureux.  
  
Nova : (parlant pour elle-même) J'espère qu'ils réaliseront ce qu'ils doivent faire, il ne faut pas qu'ils se laissent submerger par leur désir le plus profond.  
  
Du coté de Draco :  
  
La petite fille restait là à le regarder manger, quand il eu terminer il se leva et chercha dans la poubelle un truc a boire peut être que le restaurateur avait jeté une bouteille de vin on ne sait jamais. Au lieu de ça il tomba sur un carton de lait ou une photo représentait la petite fille devant lui. Tout ce qu'il y lu c'est qu'elle représentait une récompense de 50 000 dollars (je suis québécoise alors je ne sais pas combien cela fait en euro dsl). Alors offrant à la petite fille le plus beau des sourires il se leva et la prit part le bras.  
  
Petite fille : Monsieur vous me faites mal?  
  
Draco : Je me fou de te faire mal tu représentes beaucoup d'argent petite fille alors je vais pas me priver de la chance de me sortir de cet enfer. Le monde des moldus est le plus répugnant qu'il m'ai été permis de connaître si j'avais pas perdu toute ma fortune a cause de mon père je ne serais pas là. Donc après avoir reçu la récompense je vais changer tout ça pour de l'argent de sorcier et reprendre ma vie d'avant!  
  
Mais la petite fille se débattit et échappa de l'emprise de Draco, mais en retombant sur le sol le haut de sa robe se déchira et laissa voir au serpentards des marques encré dans sa chaire. Visiblement cette petite fille avait été victime de mauvais traitement.  
  
Petite fille : (en pleur) Pitié ne me ramener pas là-bas!  
  
Draco : (surprit par tant de blessure) Je m'en fiche de ce que tu vis là- bas! Viens!  
  
Du coté d'Hermione :  
  
Hermione ouvrait la porte de sa maison et derrière se trouvait son ami d'enfance.  
  
Hermione : Harry! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?  
  
Harry : Hermione je suis ravi de te voir tu sembles en parfaite santé.  
  
Hermione : (soudain intrigué) Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
  
Harry : Tu sais que la guerre contre Voldemort fait rage en ce moment, alors l'ordre du Phénix voudrait savoir si tu accepterais de nous fabriquer la potion anti-kedavra.  
  
Hermione : Mais bien sûr est ce que tu as apporté l'argent?  
  
Harry : (surprit) Quoi! Tu comptes nous faire payer la potion? Je croyais que tu plaisantais lors de la conférence!  
  
Hermione : Mais pas du tout! Écoute Harry j'ai travaillé dur pour en arriver là c'est pas ma faute si vous n'avez pas assez d'intelligence pour l'avoir trouvé tout seul.  
  
Harry : Mais c'est la guerre Hermione tu ne vas quand même pas nous laisser crevé?  
  
Hermione : Si vous n'avez pas l'argent j'ai bien peur que oui, allez au revoir j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps.  
  
Harry : Le succès t'est vraiment monté à la tête!  
  
Du coté d'Harry :  
  
Trois hommes étaient attachés à des poutres, l'un d'eux était énorme on dirait un rhinocéros poilu, un autre habillé en noir c'était Rogue et aussi Malfoy arborant un coquart à l'œil gauche.  
  
Rogue : Harry que compte tu faire?  
  
Harry : Ramener des gens que j'aime et seul votre sacrifice pourra me les ramener.  
  
Il commença le rituel en plasmodiant les incantations nécessaire puis fit les lacérations à la joue gauche, le flanc droit et pour finir planta un couteau dans le ventre de ses sacrifiés.  
  
Du coté de Ron :  
  
Ron : (refermant la porte de son manoir) Chérie c'est moi je suis rentré! (Je sais ça fait beaucoup année 50)  
  
Hermione : Ah enfin je me demandais si tu allais être en retard.  
  
Ron : J'ai faillit, figure toi que mon père a essayé de venir me voir.  
  
Hermione : Il voulait quoi?  
  
Ron : J'en sais rien j'ai pas accepté de le voir.  
  
Hermione : Tu as bien fait il voulait sûrement te quêter de l'argent.  
  
À ce moment un hiboux entra dans la maison il déposa une lettre au pied de Ron et repartit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Le millionnaire qu'était devenu Ron se pencha, prit la lettre et la lu.  
  
Cher Ron,  
  
Je me doutais que tu n'accepterais pas de me recevoir cet après midi, mais s'il te plait ne jete pas la lettre lis la d'accord. Je voulais te dire que ta mère est très malade et les médicomages de St-Mangouste ne peuvent plus rien pour elle. Comme ses soins coûtent extrêmement cher nous avons du vendre la maison et pour tout te dire nous n'avons plus rien a nous. Tout ce qui nous reste c'est les vêtements que nous portons, nous ne te demandons pas d'argent pour nous mais pour ta mère elle souffre beaucoup. Les calmants coûtent cher comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ne soit pas cruel ne la laisse pas mourir dans la douleur.  
  
Ton papa qui t'aimes même si toi tu veux nous oublier. Arthur.  
  
Dans la réalité Ron commençait a se débattre alors que son subconscient continuait de vivre cette situation.  
  
Subconscient de Ron :  
  
Hermione : Qu'ils sont pathétique!  
  
Ron : Je vais quand même pas leur donner mon argent! Ils rêvent!  
  
De nulle part retenti la voix de Ron.  
  
Voix de Ron : Espèce d'idiot ce n'est pas moi ça je ne suis pas comme les Malfoy! J'aime ma famille et je donnerais tout pour qu'ils aillent mieux je sais pas qui tu es toi mais je t'aime pas. Ma mère ne va pas mourir en souffrant comme un chien tu m'entends tu vas allez près d'elle et la faire soigner peut importe combien ça coûtera!  
  
Réalité :  
  
Ron : (se redressant en hurlant) Maman!!!!  
  
Nova : (accourant près de lui) Calme toi, c'est fini!  
  
Il regarda les alentours, ils étaient entourés de ses deux amis et de Malfoy et quand il posa son regard sur Nova il vit......  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vive la cruauté envers les lecteurs!!!!!!! Je plaisantes mais j'aimes finir sur des fins qui coupe le souffle!  
  
Alors des reviews s.v.p c'est pas difficile et si vous aimez ma fic parler en a vos amis qu'ils viennent la lire. Pour que je puisses avoir plus de review hi hi je suis tannante mais j'adores ça!  
  
Merci encore de me lire et la suite bientôt alors est ce qu'il vont tous réussir a votre avis??? 


	6. Complication prévisible et dévoilement

Le personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling à l'exception de Nova.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : hi je sais c'est vrai que je l'ai fait salope notre Hermy mais je suis certaine que tu as compris un peu le concept de leur subconscient. Enfin la suite est plus bas si tu veux en savoir plus.  
  
Lianna Potter : Je sais que c'est chien mais j'aimes ça faire ma méchante. Et j'avoue que j'ai pas pu mettre la suite car je n'écris jamais de chapitre à l'avance comme ça je peux changer l'histoire avant de l'écrire. Mais je vais essayer de ne plus finir mes chapitres sur un suspense intolérable!!! (Non mais franchement qui va me croire c'est mon dada ÇA!!!).  
  
Celinette : Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire mon œuvre et aussi d'avoir prit le temps de me faire une tite review (je ne peux pas être plus contente!!!!) Enfin je souhaite que le reste te plaise autant.  
  
Lisandra : Merci ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes encore mon travail.  
  
Je tiens a m'excuser de ce petit retard je suis malade alors comme mon cerveau patauge dans la gélatine et bien j'ai pas réussis a écrire plus vite, mais comme promis voici le chapitre 6. Alors pardonnez ma pauvre petite personne qui a oser vous faire attendre !  
  
P.S. : Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais beaucoup de mystère va se dévoiler dans ce chapitre!!!  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre 6 : Complication prévisible et dévoilement  
  
Réalité :  
  
Ron : (se redressant en hurlant) Maman!!!!  
  
Nova : (accourant près de lui) Calme toi, c'est fini!  
  
Il regarda les alentours, ils étaient entourés de ses deux amis et de Malfoy et quand il posa son regard sur Nova il vit......  
  
Ron : Ahh mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça?  
  
Nova : (criant plus fort que lui) Non mais tu vas te calmer je vais tout t'expliquer!  
  
Ron : Mais tes cheveux ils deviennent blond!!!!!  
  
Nova : Je sais... Bon j'expliquerais quand ils seront tous réveillés?  
  
Ron : Pourquoi pas avant?  
  
Nova : Parce qu'il va falloir que je recommence trois autres fois alors je préfère attendre parce que c'est assez long a raconter.  
  
Subconscient d'Hermione :  
  
La guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres faisait rage, les corps de plusieurs sorciers ornaient le sol, visiblement beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient pas les moyens d'acheter la fameuse potion. Hermione quant à elle combattait au coté de l'ordre, beaucoup d'adversaire jonchait le sol après avoir reçu des coups foudroyants de sa part. Harry combattait Voldemort, l'évidence de sa perte d'énergie faisait pencher la balance du coté du mage noir, alors que le dernier Endoloris touchait Harry de plein fouet tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Puis Voldemort éclata d'un rire puissant qui aurait pu faire éclater tout le verre du monde.  
  
Voldemort : Qui aurait pu croire que celui qui aurait du causer ma chute allait mourir aussi facilement? Surtout quand il y a dans son entourage la personne qui a crée la potion anti-Kedavra. Et oui Harry tu es trahit par une sang de bourbe qui prétendait être ton amie.  
  
Harry : Hermione est mon amie elle ne m'a jamais trahit et elle ne le fera jamais. Seulement s'est yeux son aveuglés par le succès, car avant cela jamais elle aurait pensé au profit.  
  
Hermione était comme figée en entendant ces paroles, alors elle secoua la tête.  
  
Hermione : Jamais je n'aurais trahit mes amis la preuve est que j'ai fait exprès de faire croire a tous que j'étais devenue fourbe. En vérité ils en ont tous prit sans le savoir, car cette potion je l'ai crée il y a longtemps! Harry tue le!!  
  
Réalité :  
  
Hermione et Draco s'éveillèrent en même temps, Ron les regardait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.  
  
Ron : (observant son amie) Nova, est ce qu'ils sont eux même?  
  
Nova : Hermione oui, mais Draco a réalisé qui il était réellement.  
  
Ron enlaça la jeune gryffondor, tandis que Nova allait voir Draco.  
  
Nova : Est ce que ça va?  
  
Draco : (une larme coulant sur sa joue droite) Je .... Comment.... Je veux dire pourquoi j'ai sauvé cette moldu? C'est pas moi ça, j'aurais du la laisser mourir!  
  
Nova : Draco si je t'ai amené avec les autres c'est parce que tu corresponds à l'identité de l'un des quatre gardiens.  
  
Draco : Mais je comprends pas!  
  
Nova : Je vais tout vous expliquez, seulement il faut attendre que Potter se réveille, comme j'ai déjà dit a Weasley j'ai pas envie de le faire encore deux autre fois, parce que c'est assez long. En attendant près des deux autres il y a quoi manger et boire vas y tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.  
  
Il alla près de Ron qui ce dernier discutait animant avec Hermione. Quand Draco fut assis ils se tournèrent vers lui et lui demanda ce qu'il avait vu.  
  
Draco : Pourquoi je te le dirais Weasley?  
  
Hermione : Bien juste pour faire la conversation, on n'est tous dans le même panier, alors pourquoi ne pas en discuter.  
  
Draco : J'ai vu que j'étais pauvre et je vivais du coté moldu. J'ai rencontré une petite fille qui était recherchée par la police, il y avait une récompense pour la ramener chez elle. Alors j'ai attrapé l'enfant et je l'ai conduite là-bas, ses parents mon donner la récompense et je suis sortit. Une fois la porte refermée j'ai entendu la petite fille crier puis j'ai regardé par la fenêtre du coté, ces ordures la battaient, alors je suis retourné dans la maison et j'ai attrapé l'enfant. Je leur ai lancé le chèque au visage et je l'ai emmenée loin, puis je me suis réveillé.  
  
Ils le regardaient tous les deux surpris.  
  
Draco : Ben oui j'ai sauvé une moldu c'est pas la fin du monde!  
  
Énorme coup de tonnerre.  
  
Nova : Oh merde!! (Elle couru vers l'extérieur et réapparu presque immédiatement) C'est pas vrai je me doutais bien qu'il allait échouer mais je croyais pas que ce serais à la première épreuve!!  
  
Elle prit place a califourchon sur Harry et le regarda intensément, alors son esprit fut aspiré à l'intérieur des pensés de ce dernier.  
  
Subconscient d'Harry :  
  
Rogue : Vous n'êtes qu'un misérable vers de terre Potter! J'espère que toute votre saloperie de descendance sera damnée!  
  
Malgré son tempérament colérique Rogue perdait en force, en effet la perte de sang se faisait sentir. Draco avait quant à lui peine à respirer alors que Vernon suffoquait totalement. Le rituel achevait Nova pouvait pas laisser les chose aller plus loin sinon elle pouvait dire adieu à l'artéfact, alors elle décida de matérialiser son esprit en l'apparence de Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort : Qui aurait cru que l'enfant chérie de Dumbledore avait un coté aussi noir!  
  
Harry : (prenant même pas la peine de le regarder) Je ne suis pas noir je reprends seulement ce qui m'a été enlevé.  
  
Réalité dans la grotte :  
  
Hermione : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait?  
  
Ron : Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche!  
  
Draco : La ferme vous deux, vous voyez pas qu'elle lit dans ses pensés!  
  
Hermione : Mais pourquoi elle ferait ça?  
  
Draco : (exaspéré) Pour une miss je sais tout, tu ne vois pas plus loin que ton nez! Il est évident que nous avons réussis ce test, mais Potter lui est encore inconscient. Ça veut forcément dire qu'il va échouer pour une fois que je suis meilleur que St-Potter!  
  
Subconscient d'Harry :  
  
Voldemort : Ce qui t'a été enlevé? Hum, quand tu auras fini je te marquerais de la marque des ténèbres, tu mérites largement la place à mes cotés. Toi au moins tu n'as pas peur de sacrifier des innocents pour ton propre bien et j'aime ça, je sens que tu vas devenir le plus grand de mes mangemorts!  
  
Harry : Je ne suis pas comme vous!  
  
Rogue : (sa voix est très faible) Regarde.... Ce que tu as fait. (Offrant toute la force qui lui reste) Tu es pire que lui!  
  
Harry : Non!  
  
Il couru vers les trois hommes attachés et défit les liens qui les retenaient aux poutres. Il les regardait paniqué alors il fit l'acte le plus improbable qu'un esprit déranger ne penserait faire et avala la potion qui devait faire revenir ceux qu'il voulait.  
  
Réalité :  
  
Harry : (se redressant) Pardonnez moi!  
  
Nova : Heureusement que tu n'as pas mauvaise haleine.  
  
En effet maintenant qu'il était assis son visage était tellement proche de celui de Nova que leurs lèvres étaient presque collés. Puis il se mit a pleuré et Nova l'encercla de ses bras.  
  
Nova : Chut tu devais passer l'épreuve je sais qu'elle était difficile.  
  
Draco : Allons St-Potter c'est pas la fin du monde!  
  
Ron : Je te signale que tu as pleuré toi aussi!  
  
Hermione et Ron prirent place à coté de leur ami.  
  
Ron : Tu m'as promis que lorsque tout le monde serait réveillé tu allais tout nous expliquer.  
  
Nova : J'y viens, (se remettant debout) bon il se trouve que chacun d'entre vous possède les qualités principales des quatre gardiens de l'artéfact.  
  
Harry : L'artéfact?  
  
Nova : Chaque chose en sont temps, voilà, comme je le disais chaque gardien possédait une qualité qui lui était propre. Toi Ron tu possède celle de Ralix c'est a dire la richesse du cœur, ceux que tu aimes sont plus important que tout. Hermione toi c'est celle de Fliga la puissance de ton intellect que tu mets au service des autres. Draco celui de Démélicius, tu ne le reconnais sans doute pas mais ta compassion est plus grande que tu ne le crois et toi Harry celui Rhaloa. Ta qualité est celle du don de vie, tu es prêt à combattre jusqu'à la mort pour ceux que tu aimes et même pour ceux que tu ne connais pas.  
  
Draco : La compassion? Mais comment je n'en ai jamais fait preuve?  
  
Nova : Elle a toujours été brimée par ton père, c'est ta compassion qui t'a poussé à ne pas rester dans la grande salle le jour du retour de Mortaluss. Car au fond de toi tu savais que ton rôle était plus grand que celui d'être un mangemort.  
  
Hermione : Mais ça n'explique pas notre présence ici.  
  
Nova : Pour atteindre l'artéfact il faut que ceux qui possèdent les qualités passe les épreuves.  
  
Hermione : Mais c'est quoi cette artéfact?  
  
Nova : J'en ai besoin pour rétablir l'équilibre. J'ai combattu Mortaluss il y a fort longtemps, mais aujourd'hui sa puissance a été transmise a Voldemort ce qui fait qu'il est beaucoup plus fort que Mortaluss lui-même. Donc pour en revenir à l'artéfact, il s'agit en fait de certain de mes pouvoir que j'ai caché. Car ma puissance est dévastatrice et si je l'avais gardé en moi sans l'utiliser elle m'aurait été fatale, donc je l'ai sellé jusqu'au jour ou j'en aurais besoin. Donc vous êtes les seuls à avoir la capacité de me les rendre.  
  
Hermione : Mais dans ce cas si vous nous aidiez pourquoi Dumbledore vous a renvoyé?  
  
Nova : J'aurais pu réussir a gardé mon travail, il est vrai qu'au début j'étais en colère, mais j'ai réalisé que c'était la meilleur des opportunités, car Mortaluss ne devait pas me voir. Je savais que Voldemort allait lui prendre son pouvoir et si il m'avait vu il aurait prévenu ce dernier et Voldemort aurait pu me tuer facilement. Car pour tout vous dire je suis immortelle, mais ma puissance actuelle n'aurait pas été assez forte pour me réanimer, je serais restée dans un état de coma magique en quelque sorte.  
  
Harry : Donc si vous retrouvez toute votre puissance vous détruirez Voldemort?  
  
Nova : Oui et non je pourrais seulement lui prendre les pouvoirs qui ne sont pas les siens. Ce n'est pas moi qui dois le tuer Harry, tu sais très bien qui a le devoir de le faire.  
  
Silence.  
  
Nova : C'est pas tout, alors mieux vaut se remettre en route les prochaine épreuve auront lieu un peu plus loin dans la grotte.  
  
Draco : Est-ce que nous serons inconscient encore?  
  
Nova : Non pas pour les deux dernières étapes.  
  
Hermione : Est-ce qu'il y en n'a beaucoup d'étape?  
  
Nova : Non seulement trois.  
  
Poudlard :  
  
Molly : (entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore) Alors est ce que vous les avez trouvés?  
  
Dumbledore : J'ai bien peur que non.  
  
Arthur : Mais croyez vous qu'ils soient en danger?  
  
Dumbledore : Pour être honnête je ne sais pas, cette fille je n'arrive pas a cerné sa personne. Je sais qu'elle est puissante, mais dans quel sens elle utilise sa force ça c'est une autre paire de manche.  
  
Arthur : Pourtant personne n'arrive à mieux juger les gens que vous?  
  
Dumbledore : J'avoue et j'admets aussi que la renvoyer n'était sûrement pas la meilleure idée.  
  
Molly : Pourquoi?  
  
Dumbledore : Parce que je suis tout à fait en accord avec ce vieux diction moldu qui est « garde auprès de toi tes amis et tes ennemis encore plus près ».  
  
Arthur : Vous croyez alors qu'elle peut être une menace?  
  
Dumbledore : (toujours aussi calme) Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle. Elle est tellement mystérieuse que je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle nous veut. Est-ce du bien? Est-ce du mal? Je l'ignore!  
  
Vielle maison :  
  
Voldemort : Alors Peter sale petit rat dégoûtant as-tu des nouvelles pour moi?  
  
Peter : Oui mon maître, il semblerait que des élèves ont disparu de l'école de Poudlard!  
  
Voldemort : Est-ce que tu sais de qui il s'agit?  
  
Peter : Non mon maître, je n'ai pas réussit à en savoir davantage. Mais si vous souhaitez en savoir plus je peux y retourner pour vous.  
  
Voldemort : Non j'enverrais quelqu'un d'autre!  
  
Quelque part dans le ventre de la montagne :  
  
Cela faisait environ une heure qu'ils arpentaient en silence les tunnels sinueux de la montagne, alors la voix de Ron déchira le calme.  
  
Ron : Dite moi professeur Reed, pourquoi vos cheveux change de couleur?  
  
Nova : Appel moi Nova. Alors Ronald Weasley si mes cheveux change c'est parce que je commences a ressentir l'attraction de ma magie elle recommence doucement à influé en moi, plus je suis proche du but plus je redeviens moi- même en quelque sorte. Tu sais ce que c'est un thermomètre?  
  
Ron : Oui on s'en sert en potion.  
  
Nova : Bon et bien mes cheveux sont une sorte de thermomètre pour moi, plus ma magie augmente plus il change c'est ridicule mais c'est comme ça je sais pas pourquoi.  
  
Harry : Vous pouvez nous parler de vos pouvoirs?  
  
Nova : (intriguée) Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça exactement?  
  
Harry : Bien je me dis que si vous êtes aussi puissante que vous le dites alors vous devriez sûrement être capable de vous débarrasser de Voldemort vous-même!  
  
Nova : Écoute Harry je vais pas me battre avec toi sur ce sujet! Ce n'est pas a MOI de tuer Voldemort!  
  
Harry : (en colère) Je sais que vous l'avez dit mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait être à moi de le faire! Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, tout ce que je veux c'est de vivre ma vie sans penser qu'au détour d'une rue un mage noir m'attendra pour me tuer!!!  
  
Nova : (exaspérée) Tu veux savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui dois le faire et bien je vais te le dire!! Tu dois l'affronter parce que ton destin est bien plus grand que ce que tu imagines! Je sais que tu ne veux tuer personne mais si tu n'affrontes pas le seigneur des ténèbre tu ne développeras jamais ton plein potentiel de magie. Pour tout te dire ta puissance est des centaines de fois supérieur a celle de Dumbledore! Je ne te garantis pas que tu vas en sortir vivant mais ton existence ne s'arrête pas après ce combat.  
  
Harry : Je ne comprends pas! Comment mon destin peut être grand si je meurs?  
  
Nova : (furieuse) Ça suffit on n'en n'a assez parlé!  
  
Hermione : Mais?  
  
Nova : (se retournant les yeux flamboyant) J'ai dit assez!  
  
Des grognements retentirent derrière Nova. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Draco commencèrent à reculer ensemble.  
  
Ron : Ne croyez pas que c'est nos estomac qui font se bruit, en fait c'est plutôt les bestiole derrière vous.  
  
Nova se retourna encore.  
  
Nova : C'est les hordeurs!  
  
Hermione : Hordeur!? Ça me dit quelque chose.  
  
Nova : Oui ce sont des hybrides mythologique, moitié loup moitié hyène.  
  
Nova regarda les jeunes sorciers reculer et elle leur sourit.  
  
Nova : Pourquoi vous vous faites la malle? C'est ça votre deuxième étape!  
  
Ron : (vert comme si il allait être malade) Quoi!?  
  
Nova : Petite précision ils deviennent dingues lorsqu'ils sentent du sang, et ils attaquent en groupe comme les abeilles. Et bien je vous dit merde! À j'allais oublier le principale vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser vos baguettes.  
  
Tous : Quoi?  
  
Les hordeurs se précipitaient déjà sur eux, les gryffondor et le serpentards essayaient de les esquiver le mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais ces sales bestioles étaient très rapides, ce fut donc rapidement que l'un des quatre sorciers se retrouva avec une lacération à la joue gauche. Alors les hybrides devinrent plus agressifs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.  
  
Hermione : Ron!!  
  
Nova était assise sur un rocher dans un coin et regardait en passant de petit commentaire.  
  
Draco : (lançant des rochers sur quelque hordeurs) Non mais tu pourrais nous filer un coup de main!  
  
Nova : Ce n'est pas a moi de combattre c'est vous qui devez passez l'épreuve. Harry attention derrière toi!  
  
Heureusement que Nova l'avait prévenu, car c'était moins une. Mais une situation désespéré, ne serait pas désespérée si ça ne se compliquait pas d'avantage. Alors pour combler le tout Hermione se fit blesser à son tour, puis Draco et Harry n'y échappa pas non plus. Tous les quatre sanguinolents dans un coin regardait les hordeurs bavés à l'idée de leur prochain repas. Alors ils s'élancèrent sur la petite troupe de sorciers, Harry et Draco maintenaient leur bras a l'avant pour essayer de se protéger tous. Mais au moment où les hordeurs allaient les atteindre une lumière turquoise enveloppa la grotte.....  
  
Hordeurs : Bestiole que j'ai inventé enfin je crois .  
  
Au fait dite moi si les noms que j'inventes ça vous énerves!!! Hiii c'est un p'tit message subtile pour vous dire que je veux des reviews encore et encore et encore lolll merci de me dire si vous appréciez!! 


	7. Troisième épreuve

Le personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling à l'exception de Nova.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Encore merci pour ta review et c'est vraiment gentil de dire qu'elle est différente des autres, c'est d'ailleurs le but recherché. Et pour ce qui est des Pingoulards je les connais tu semble oublier que j'ai lu tout ce que tu as écrit.   
  
Lianna Potter : Cruelle mais voyons qui a dit que j'étais cruelle!!! Lolll la cruauté est mon chocolat j'aimes faire souffrir les autres! Mais comme je upload toute les semaine je me dit que ça fait seulement quelque jour de torture!! Allez régale toi du chapitre 7!! Parce que à la fin du chapitre je sens que je vais encore être cruelle !  
  
Bon alors je m'excuse pour le chapitre précédent qui était en retard car d'habitude je Upload le lundi. Mais au moins cette semaine vous n'aurez pas attendu longtemps la suite.  
  
Allez bonne lecture et comme d'hab j'attends des reviews! Et si vous avez des amis qui lisent des fics parlez leur de la mienne ça me ferait tellement plaisir!  
  
**Chapitre 7 : Troisième épreuve  
**  
Heureusement que Nova l'avait prévenu, car c'était moins une. Mais une situation désespérée, ne serait pas désespérée si ça ne se compliquait pas d'avantage. Alors pour combler le tout Hermione se fit blesser à son tour, puis Draco et Harry n'y échappa pas non plus. Tous les quatre sanguinolents dans un coin regardait les hordeurs bavés à l'idée de leur prochain repas. Alors ils s'élancèrent sur la petite troupe de sorciers, Harry et Draco maintenaient leur bras a l'avant pour essayer de se protéger tous. Mais au moment où les hordeurs allaient les atteindre une lumière turquoise enveloppa la grotte.....  
  
**Poudlard bureau de Rogue :  
**  
Rogue : Vous êtes venue ici Narcissa dans l'espoir de sauver Draco, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable de cet acte d'amour pour votre enfant.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit en fracas.  
  
Lucius : Oh oui elle devrait avoir honte!  
  
Narcissa : (effrayée) Lucius!  
  
Lucius : (enragé) Allez tu rentres à la maison avec Draco sur le champs!  
  
Rogue : Elle a le droit de choisir son camp!  
  
Lucius : Ferme là! Narcissa je ne me répèterais pas, va chercher Draco tout de suite.  
  
Narcissa : (toujours effrayée) Il n'est pas a Poudlard.  
  
Lucius : Quoi?  
  
Narcissa : Il a été enlevé avec trois autres élèves.  
  
Lucius : (soudainement calme) Et avec qui il a été enlevé?  
  
Rogue : Ne répond pas!  
  
Lucius : Imperio!  
  
L'expression du visage de sa femme devint livide comme si elle n'était plus là.  
  
Rogue : Expeliarmus!  
  
Mais son sort rata la cible, alors Malfoy senior lui lança le stupéfix qui fonctionna a merveille.  
  
Lucius : Alors Narcissa, qui sont ceux qui ont été enlevés avec Draco?  
  
Narcissa : (aussi absente que tout à l'heure) Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.  
  
Lucius : Vraiment très intéressant.  
  
Il arrêta le sort imperium de sur sa femme et quitta l'établissement le sourire au lèvres.  
  
Lucius : (pour lui-même) C'est le maître qui va être content!  
  
**Dans le ventre de la montagne :  
**  
Nova : Arrêtez dont de vous plaindre vous êtes toujours en vie non!  
  
Hermione : Je te signale que ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à toi! Non mais franchement on aurait pu se faire tuer!  
  
Nova : Oui mais vous n'êtes pas mort alors vient pas te plaindre!  
  
Hermione : Et je te le redit que ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à toi!  
  
Ron : Taisez vous!! Non mais ça suffit, j'ai assez d'avoir le bras en bouillit j'ai pas besoin que mes oreilles se joignent au reste!  
  
Harry : Ron a raison, arrêtez de crier comme ça. Il faut trouver un moyen de le soigner avant que ça ne s'infecte.  
  
Nova : Tenez!  
  
Elle leur tandis un sac remplit de tout ce qu'il fallait pour soigner les blessures qu'elles soient grave ou légère.  
  
Nova : Bon avant de continuer vous allez vous reposez, demain nous reprendrons le chemin.  
  
**Q.G. de Voldemort** :  
  
Ce dernier était entouré de ses fidèles et discutaient calmement.  
  
Macnair : Mon ténébreux seigneur c'est le moment idéal de frapper Poudlard, leur enfant chéri étant absent il n'y aura personne a part Dumbledore pour vous arrêtez.  
  
Voldemort : Macnair contente toi dont de torturer, parce que tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour la logique. Je ne vais pas attaquer Poudlard alors qu'il est en état de faiblesse, car je veux que le monde entier puisse admirer ma puissance. Et quelle est la meilleure façon de terroriser tout ce petit monde si ce n'est de vaincre Dumbledore et Potter en même temps. Et après cela je me ferais un plaisir de danser sur leur tombe. Ahhhha, ah, ah, ah.  
  
C'est le sang glacé dans leurs veines que les mangemorts quittèrent leur maître pour commettre des attaques sur des petits villages moldu.  
  
**Grotte :  
**  
Ron : (bouche pleine) Tu savais que nous allions passé plusieurs jours ici?  
  
Nova : Bien entendu! Harry, Draco qu'est ce qui ne va pas?  
  
Harry : Ben je me demandais, je ne sais pas si c'est le cas de Malfoy, mais je me demandais comment on avait vaincu les hordeurs?  
  
Draco : C'est pareille pour moi Potter!  
  
Nova : Bien c'est simple vous les avez vaincus!  
  
Hermione : Oui, ça on le sait mais comment ils ont fait?  
  
Nova : C'est simple ils ont travaillé en équipe, ils voulaient tous les deux vous protéger, alors quand leur désir de le faire à atteint le point maximum c'est-à-dire quand il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire ils ont unit leur force et ça à donner ce champ d'énergie.  
  
Draco : Tu veux dire que j'ai voulu sauver mes ennemis?  
  
Nova : Oui parce que si tu avais voulu seulement sauver ta peau ça n'aurait pas fonctionné.  
  
Ron : Wow Malfoy a voulu sauver notre vie!  
  
Draco : Ben fait toi pas trop d'illusion parce que c'est pas prêt de recommencer!  
  
Nova : Bon allez il est temps de dormir.  
  
Le lendemain matin quand les étudiants se réveillèrent, Nova avait disparue.  
  
Hermione : Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait? Elle n'est plus là pour nous diriger.  
  
Ron : On n'a qu'a retourné a l'entré de la grotte et faire en sorte que le ministère nous retrouves et vienne nous chercher.  
  
Harry et Draco : Non!  
  
Ils se regardèrent et rirent ensemble.  
  
Draco : Nous devons terminer cette mission!  
  
Harry : Il a raison, de une parce que je pense que nous devons l'accomplir pour nous prouver quelque chose et de deux parce que je n'ai pas envie d'affronter Voldemort puissant comme il est.  
  
Hermione : Mais qu'est ce que ça nous donneraient, Nova est pas là pour prendre l'artéfact!  
  
Ron : Ben on lui rapportera d'ailleurs c'est pas pour ça qu'elle nous a choisit pour qu'on lui rapporte.  
  
Harry : Alors Hermione tu viens?  
  
Hermione : Tu sais bien que oui!  
  
Ron : Génial parce que on aurait pas pu se passer de ton cerveau supérieur!  
  
Hermione : Je te défend de ...  
  
Ron : Embrasse moi au lieu de discuter!  
  
Draco : Trouvez vous une chambre!  
  
Nos quatre compères reprirent la route vers leur troisième épreuve, Nova qui était non loin d'eux les regarda partir dans la bonne direction.  
  
Nova : (en pensée) Voilà ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que j'obtiennes l'artéfact. Ils doivent réussir!  
  
Elle les suivit de loin pour éviter qu'ils ne la voient. Au bout de 4 heures de marche dans les tunnels encombrés de cette grotte ils arrivèrent devant une porte gigantesque.  
  
Ron : Mais on n'a pas passé de troisième étape!  
  
Hermione : Mais c'est sans doute derrière ces portes l'épreuve.  
  
Draco : Je penses comme Granger ces sûrement derrière que nous aurons à affronter l'ultime challenge.  
  
Harry : Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de savoir.  
  
Tous les quatre commencèrent a poussé dans la porte ce n'est qu'au bout de vingt minutes d'effort qu'une ouverture assez grande pouvait les laisser passer. De l'autre coté un objet brillait de mille feux, chacun d'eux ressentait une attraction très puissante qui les appelait.  
  
Harry : Comme c'est beau! Vous entendez elle m'appel?  
  
Ron : Mais non tu vois bien que c'est moi qu'elle veut!  
  
Draco : Franchement il est évident que c'est moi qu'elle appel!  
  
Hermione : Mais non c'est de moi dont il a envie, vous l'entendez c'est mon nom qu'il prononce!  
  
La colère montait en chacun d'eux et bientôt vint la bataille et elle n'était pas légère. Désormais sans se cacher Nova s'installa sur un rocher, elle savait qu'ils ne la verraient pas, car la colère et la jalousie emplissait maintenant tout leur être.  
  
Nova : (en pensée) Bordel réveillez vous c'est ça la troisième épreuve!  
  
Malgré toute la colère qui émanait d'elle pas parce qu'elle était jalouse, mais plutôt parce qu'elle savait que si ils continuait sur cette voie ils n'allaient pas réussir. Nova se contrôlait de ne pas les battre pour les faire réaliser l'étendu de l'enjeu.  
  
**Poudlard : Bureau de Dumbledore**   
  
Dumbledore observait sa pensine en s'interrogeant, sur la véritable personnalité de Nova, mais il fut extirpé de ses pensés assez rapidement par l'arrivé de Rogue et une Narcissa en pleur.  
  
Rogue : C'est horrible!  
  
Dumbledore : (taquineur) Voyons mon cher je sais bien que je ne suis pas d'une grande beauté mais c'est quand même pas si terrible que ça.  
  
Rogue : (le foudroyant d'un regard assassin) Je parles que Voldemort sait a présent que Potter n'est pas ici!  
  
Dumbledore : (surprit mais calme) Comment?  
  
Narcissa : (reniflant ce qui enlevait la totalité de son aire snob) Lucius est venu et ma jeter l'imperium, je n'ai pas réussi à lutter et je lui ai révélé l'identité des enfants disparus.  
  
Rogue : Il faut faire quelque chose.  
  
Mais juste à ce moment là le reste de l'ordre du phénix entraient dans le bureau.  
  
Arthur : Quelque chose à propos de quoi?  
  
Molly : Nous allons enfin allez à la recherche des enfants?  
  
Dumbledore : Non, Severus venait de m'apprendre que Voldemort sait à présent que Harry n'est plus ici.  
  
Tous : Quoi!?  
  
Ils commencèrent tous à parler en même temps.  
  
Dumbledore : (toujours calme mais parlant plus fort) Allons du calme! Il ne sert a rien de s'énerver, Voldemort n'attaquera pas le collège.  
  
McGonagall : Comment le savez vous Albus?  
  
Dumbledore : Je crois qu'il voudra prouver au monde qu'il est vraiment le plus puissant de tous, alors quoi de mieux que d'affronter les deux sorciers capable de le vaincre en même temps. Il est vaniteux c'est son point faible principale, alors il voudra l'assouvir. Mais ne prenons quand même pas de chance entrons en communication avec tout ceux qui soutiennent notre cause, pour nous préparer au cas ou je me tromperais.  
  
**Grotte au fond de la montagne :  
**  
Les trois gryffondor et le serpentards se battaient toujours, mais vint un moment ou l'un d'eux eu l'esprit claire et leur demanda d'arrêter.  
  
Ron : (furieux) Pourquoi on t'écouterait?  
  
Dans sa tête une petite voix lui parlait, en fait ils en avaient tous une.  
  
_Voix qui parle à Ron : Ne l'écoute pas elle fait semblant de t'aimer, pour elle tu n'es qu'un faire valoir. Tu lui sers à prouver que les sangs de bourbes ont autant de valeur que les sangs purs.  
_  
Ron : Personne ne te fait confiance et je suis le premier à me rendre compte que tu n'es qu'une petite opportuniste!  
  
Hermione : Mais Ron, je t'aime voyons!  
  
_Voix qui parle à Hermione : Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit, pour lui tu n'es qu'un distraction et pour Harry tu n'es pas plus!  
_  
_Voix qui parle à Harry : Cette fille veut prouver au monde qu'elle est meilleur que toi. Voyons tu ne vas pas te faire avoir par une impur, ils sont tous contre toi. Cela ne m'étonnerais guère qu'ils finissent par te livrer à Voldemort!  
_  
Harry : Vous voulez tous me voir mourir! Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire comme ça!  
  
Draco : Essaie pas Potter personne n'est dupe, on sait que toi et Voldemort vous êtes de mèche alors essaie pas de prétendre le contraire!  
  
_Voix qui parle à Draco : Ça fait un bon moment qu'il essaie de prendre la place de ton père au coté de Voldemort, empêche le de prendre l'artéfact sinon il vous tuera tous!  
_  
Les voix contrôlaient totalement les jeunes étudiants, le plus dommage était qu'il semblerait que la situation soit désespérée.  
  
Nova : Non mais bordel est ce qu'ils vont agir, je veux bien croire que l'attraction et la tentation de prendre l'artéfact est grande mais a ce point là. Si ça continu je vais finir par croire que je me suis trompée sur eux.  
  
Le désir de pouvoir les submergeait complètement et les rendait aveugle. En effet le corps pouvait ressentir la puissance et rien ne pouvait réfréner leur envie de la posséder. Alors ils se battaient sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un seul debout pour la prendre, mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à dominer les autres. Ils n'avaient même plus la force de lever les bras, ils saignaient abondamment, le souffle court ils se reposèrent un instant.  
  
Toute les voix leur criaient de continuer qu'il devait absolument prendre l'artéfact avant les autres, mais les pauvres n'avaient plus la moindre force.  
  
**Q.G. de Voldemort :  
  
**Voldemort : Viens ici Lucius.  
  
Il lui obéit et se prosterna devant son maître.  
  
Voldemort : Tu as fait un excellent travail.  
  
Lucius : Merci mon seigneur.  
  
Voldemort : Oui, mais là je vais te donner une autre mission.  
  
Lucius : Laquelle mon seigneur?  
  
**Grotte dans le ventre de la montagne :**  
  
Cela faisait bien une heure que les adolescents étaient allongés sur le sol sans bouger, les voix les martyrisant sans cesse. Mais vint un moment ou Harry en n'eu assez.  
  
Harry : (furieux) La paix!!! Si ils le veulent ce maudit pouvoir qu'ils le prennent moi j'en n'ai ma claque j'ai pas besoin de ça!  
  
Draco : Potter a raison on n'est des idiots d'essayer de s'entre tuer pour avoir cette merde on ferait mieux de partir avant de se tuer réellement.  
  
Hermione : Je suis assez d'accord avec vous et Ron je t'aime et rien de ce que j'ai pu penser peu changer ça.  
  
Ron : J'ai été un crétin de croire que tu aurais pu sortir avec moi que pour prouver que tu étais capable de sortir avec un sang pur. Au diable ce maudit pouvoir, on n'est plus fort que le reste si nous sommes tout les deux!!  
  
_Toute les voix : Non!!! Ils ne peuvent pas nous ignorer, on peut leur offrir tout ce qu'il désir et il se contente de la médiocrité!!!!  
_  
Les quatre étudiant : Alors on n'est des médiocres dans ce cas!  
  
_Toutes les voix : Non!!!!!  
_  
Puis tout les son cessèrent, puis vint des applaudissements, ils se retournèrent pour voir qui osait rompre le doux silence.  
  
Tous : Nova!  
  
Nova : Félicitation vous avez réussit la dernière épreuve! Je dois dire qu'à un moment j'ai eu très peur de vous voir échouer, mais quel revirement de situation, je suis fière de vous.  
  
Elle les aida à se relever puis alla au fond de la pièce, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Brillant de mille feux devant elle le fameux artéfact qui ressemblait a un bonbon très appétissant.  
  
Ron : (surprit) Quoi c'est ça l'artéfact!?  
  
Nova : Tu t'attendais à quoi un immense sceptre!!  
  
Ron : Non mais quand même pas a un bonbon!  
  
Nova : (lui faisant un clin d'œil) Quoi c'est simple je n'ai qu'à l'avaler.  
  
Elle joint le geste à la parole et quelque seconde plus tard une magnifique jeune femme se tenait devant eux. En fait elle était identique à l'exception que ses cheveux étaient dorés et que ses yeux avaient prit une teinte douce de vert menthe.  
  
Nova : Bon et bien puisque je suis redevenue celle que j'étais avant je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je me représente à vous tous. Voilà je m'appel Dévasty je suis la protectrice de l'équilibre.  
  
Elle prononça quelques mots inaudibles et leur blessure se guérir immédiatement.  
  
Nova (Dévasty) : Voilà je crois qu'il est temps de retourner à Poudlard car la guerre va commencer bientôt.  
  
**Q.G de Voldemort :  
**  
Lucius : Maître j'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé!  
  
Voldemort : Bien montrez le moi.  
  
Les mangemorts jetèrent un homme au pied de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom.  
  
Voldemort : (relevant le visage de l'homme) Alors je crois que tu me sera très utile pour détruire Harry. Marquez le de la marque des ténèbres!  
  
ET voilà!!!!!!!  
  
Ah je sais vous avez envie de m'arracher la tête, mais que voulez vous je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est une drogue de vous faire languir, peut être que je vais recevoir des reviews de personne qui voudront ma mort Je me demande bien combien je pourrais en avoir lolll  
  
Alors une petite reviews c'est pas long même si c'est pour me dire que je suis poche faite le quand même.  
  
Votre hôte  
  
InfernoHell 


	8. Retour et identité

Le personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling à l'exception de Nova.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Qu'est ce que je fais comme toi? Est-ce par inadvertance j'aurais copier quelque chose de tes fic? Si c'est le cas je tiens à ce que tu me le précise car il n'est pas dans mon habitude de faire du plagia. Je suis ravie que ma petite touche d'humour t'ait fait rire, je n'en n'écrit pas beaucoup car comment dire je n'ai pas un très bon sens de l'humour. Hé oui ma blague la plus drôle pourrait très bien être celle de « pète et répète » enfin j'imagines que tu la connais. Bref j'espères que tu apprécieras mon chapitre 8 qui est juste en dessous.  
  
Minerve : C'est peut être lui vous allez le savoir assez vite! Merci pour ta review ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir.  
  
Lianna Potter : J'aimes vous faire souffrir! Et oui je suis aussi sadique! Mais comme j'écris un chapitre à la fois j'aime finir sur un suspense. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je me frappes souvent parce que je suis méchante avec vous j'espère que la suite va te plaire je vais essayer de ne pas la terminer de façons trop cruelle. J'ai bien dit essayer je ne te garanti rien : - )  
  
Voilà finalement le chapitre 8, qui j'espère sera à la mesure de vos attentent! Nous allons savoir qui est la personne en mesure d'aider le mage noir. Et enfin le retour a Poudlard qui ne se fera pas sans ce faire remarquer.  
  
**Chapitre 8** Retour et identit

Lucius : Maître j'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé!  
  
Voldemort : Bien montrez le moi.  
  
Les mangemorts jetèrent un homme au pied de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom.  
  
Voldemort : (relevant le visage de l'homme) Alors je crois que tu me sera très utile pour détruire Harry. Marquez le de la marque des ténèbres!

Accroupi dans la saleté d'un cachot immonde, un homme grelottait sous l'effet de l'aire glacée de la petite pièce. Le sang séché qui recouvrait ses plaies lui subtilisait un petit cri à chaque mouvement, des bleus, des brûlures, des plaies béante voilà ce qu'était devenu son corps. Malgré toute la souffrance qui éprouvait sa chaire jamais son âme ne se rendrait à Voldemort. Mais il ne pu rester longtemps seul car deux mangemorts venaient d'entrés dans sa cellule.  
  
Macnair : Tu viens avec nous sale merde!  
  
Ils empoignèrent ses épaules et l'emmenèrent à leur maître. Il faut cependant dire qu'ils n'ont fait preuve d'aucune douceur pendant le transport, le pauvre essayait de se défaire de leurs poigne de fer mais plus il essayait plus ils serraient fort. Arrivés dans une pièce circulaire, ils laissèrent tomber sans ménagement leur prisonnier au centre de la pièce.  
  
Voldemort : Alors prêt pour une seconde manche?  
  
Homme : Jamais je ne me soumettrais!  
  
Voldemort : Qu'il en soit ainsi alors! Faites lui subir le doloris chacun votre tour, mais laissez lui 5 minutes entre chaque pour qu'il reprenne son souffle, je reviens dans 4 heures et je veux qu'il soit toujours envie.  
  
**Poudlard : Grande salle**  
  
Toute la salle n'était que silence, beaucoup de personne était présente dont l'ordre du phénix ainsi que ceux ayant acceptés avec courage de se joindre à leur camp. Mais il restait quand même, que la peur était palpable surtout chez les étudiants, savoir que leur héro avait disparu sous les yeux de Dumbledore était loin de leur apporter assurance. Voyant cela ce dernier prit la parole.  
  
Dumbledore : Mes chers étudiants je sais que l'heure n'est pas à la fête, mais je crois qu'une petite soirée sera des plus appréciée. Donc comme nous n'avons pas fait de fête pour la Saint-Valentin le thème sera cupidon nous lie. Demain nous placerons les noms des filles dans un chapeau et les garçons dans un autre. Puis nous formerons les couples en pigeant les noms, je crois que cela sera amusant. Vous devez tous porter quelque chose de rouge sinon vous aurez droit à un gage!  
  
Voix : Non mais je ne vois pas de différence avec avant.  
  
Dumbledore : Pardon?!  
  
Voix 2 : C'est vrai Ron a raison, a part tes yeux et tes cheveux tu es exactement pareille.  
  
Molly Weasley : Ron!?  
  
Un petite lumière apparu entre les tables des étudiants et celle des adultes.  
  
Voix 3 : Je vous l'ai pourtant déjà dit je ne suis pas différente j'ai toujours été comme ça.  
  
Dans la lumière quelques silhouettes commençaient à se formés, plus elle discutaient plus elle devenaient voyante.  
  
Voix 1 : Mais si tu es pas différente pourquoi tu n'avais pas la force de le faire avant.  
  
Une forme se stoppa.  
  
Voix 3 : Ah je vois vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me rendre dingue c'est ça!  
  
Voix 4 : Il fallait bien te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce!  
  
Trois des quatre voix éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Voix 3 : (se remettant en route) Vous allez me le payer, je vous en passe un papier!  
  
Quand ils eurent franchit la barrière de lumière tous les regard sans aucune exception se tournèrent vers eux, même cette pauvre miss teigne partit en courant tellement elle avait eu peur.  
  
Molly : (s'élançant vers eux les bras tendu) Ron! Harry! Hermione!  
  
Ron : (suffocant) Maman tu.....  
  
Hermione : (suffocant également) Madame Weasley vous.....  
  
Harry : (bleu par manque d'oxygène) Nous étouffer.  
  
Molly : (les relâchant) Oh pardon les enfants, j'ai eu si peur de ne pas vous revoir. (Chuchotant) Est-ce qu'elle vous a fait du mal?  
  
Nova : Oui je leur en n'ai fait beaucoup.  
  
Tous les adultes dégainèrent leur baguette, même Dumbledore, mais pas pour la même raison.  
  
Nova : Je plaisantais, ne le prenez pas comme ça! Remarquez avec notre entré fracassante vous avez le droit de vous le demandez.  
  
Dumbledore : Je crois que vous nous devez certaine explication Miss Reed.  
  
Nova : En effet mais je cois qu'il serait préférable que ce soit en privé, je ne tiens pas à ce que de mauvaise oreille entende ce que j'ai à vous dire.  
  
Dumbledore : Très bien, les membres de l'ordre du phénix vont venir avec nous dans mon bureau. Tous les autres finissez votre repas, une fois cela fait je veux que les adultes reconduisent chaque maison à leur salle commune. Avant de partir, Monsieur Malfoy, votre mère est dans vos quartiers de préfet. Sur se bonne nuit à tous.  
  
**Quartier général de Voldemort :  
**  
Voldemort entra dans la salle ronde et regarda ses fidèles avec haine.  
  
Voldemort : (calme) Alors est ce qu'il s'est soumit?  
  
Crabbe : Non mon ténébreux seigneur.  
  
Voldemort : (furieux) Arrête de me licher les pompes Crabbe! Vous êtes en train de me dire que les doloris n'ont eu aucun effet sur lui!?  
  
Lucius : Pas exactement mon maître, il l'ont fait souffrir le martyr seulement il aime tellement ce maudit Potter qu'il s'entête a nous résister.  
  
Voldemort : (furieux) Je ne l'ai pas fait revenir des morts pour qu'il me résiste! Macnair!!!!  
  
Macnair : Oui maître.  
  
Voldemort : Je le confis à tes mains expertes! Je veux qu'il craque et qu'il ne voit pas d'autre solution que de devenir mon disciple! Si tu échoues..... Tu connais ton châtiment.  
  
**Lendemain, Poudlard : couloir  
**  
Nova marchait seule, se questionnant, se demandant si Harry allait avoir la force de vaincre son pire ennemi. Mais en même temps saurait il qu'il ne devait pas le détruire comme le croit Dumbledore, car après tout son destin est lier a cette seule bataille, si il échoue cela voudrait dire qu'il faudrait attendre encore des milliers d'années avant d'avoir le bon successeur. Elle savait malgré tous ces obstacles qu'elle devait garder le silence, personne ne doit aider Harry à prendre cette décision. Elle croisa quelqu'un dans le couloir, elle fit donc volte-face pour aller lui parler.  
  
Nova : Il y a longtemps que vous êtes un loup-garou Lupin?  
  
Lupin : Comment vous avez su?  
  
Nova : (lui souriant) J'ai du flaire.  
  
Lupin : Je suis devenu lycanthrope pendant mes années à Poudlard.  
  
Nova : Je vois vous devez bien contrôler votre lycanthropie maintenant.  
  
Lupin : Comment ça? La potion n'est pas aussi efficace que ça.  
  
_**« Auteur P.S. : Je m'apprête à utiliser la lycanthropie comme elle est utilisée dans Buffy contre les vampires parce que j'aime comment ils la voit à quelque idée prêt. Ceux qui connaissent le personnage de Oz comprendront.»  
**_  
Nova : Comment? Vous dites que vous prenez une potion?  
  
Lupin : Oui, ainsi je souffre moins lors de mes transformations.  
  
Nova : Donc vous vous transformer seulement les trois nuits de pleine lune?  
  
Lupin : Mais bien sûr!  
  
Nova : Wow! Qui aurait pu croire qu'une telle technique de self contrôle n'existait plus de nos jours. Décidemment je ne suis vraiment plus d'actualité.  
  
Lupin : Que voulez vous dire?  
  
Nova : J'imagine que vous croyez que la lycanthropie c'est une maladie, une infection transmissible par morsure?  
  
Lupin : C'est ce que qu'elle est.  
  
Nova : Pas du tout! Être loup-garou c'est comme être animagus avec des qualités en plus. Ça demande un certain contrôle mais lorsque vous connaissez a font ce que vous êtes, c'est..... Ah il y a pas de mots pour décrire.  
  
Lupin : Les loup-garou sont des bêtes dangereuses c'est pourquoi je m'enferme les nuits de pleine lune.  
  
Nova : Quel dommage de croire ça, en plus ce n'est pas en prenant vos potions que vous arriverait à quelque chose. Si vous voulez je peux vous apprendre, il y a une pleine lune dans deux semaine.  
  
Devant les portes de la grande salle.  
  
Lupin : Je suis d'accord, mais je ne crois pas que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Nova : Vous verrez bien!  
  
Dumbledore : Ah vous voilà tous les deux il ne manquait plus que vous! Alors comme j'ai dit hier ce soir il y aura un bal de Saint-Valentin et pour ajouter un peu d'amusement j'ai décidé de mettre les noms de tous les adultes présents. N'oubliez pas de porter quelque chose de rouge ou sinon vous aurez une punition.  
  
Un hiboux entra dans la grande salle alors que tous mangeaient, c'est grâce a tout ce brouhaha que Dumbledore ne le vit pas déposer un journal devant Harry. Ce dernier lui donna quelque noise et le regarda quitter la salle. Quand Harry déroula son Journal il fut tout de suite frapper par le titre, alors il poussa un hurlement de douleur et de rage et le silence ce fit immédiatement. Il frappa la table de ses poings en pleurant puis s'enfuit de la pièce. Hermione qui avait vue le journal le prit et regarda ce qui avait bien pu mettre son ami dans cet état. Quand elle le lut elle se leva rapidement et alla voir le directeur. Albus prit le journal et lu le titre.  
  
_ « Attaque au ministère de la magie, l'arcade voilé à été volé par les serviteurs de vous savez qui. »  
  
_**Quartier général de Voldemort :  
**  
Lucius entra dans le cachot où agonisait le prisonnier car après plusieurs heures passés en compagnie de Macnair il ne restait vraiment plus grand- chose de son corps qui était encore intacte.  
  
Lucius : Alors tu refuse toujours de servir le maître?  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
Lucius : (l'aspergeant d'eau pour le réveiller) Je t'ai parlé Black, tu décide quoi?!  
  
Sirius : (à bout de souffle) Je décide rien, jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui pourrait faire du mal à Harry ou à qui que ce soit d'autre!  
  
Lucius : Quelle ingratitude, nous t'avons fait sortir de ce satané voile et toi tu nous crache à la gueule!  
  
Sirius : Oui, et je le ferais toute ma vie!  
  
Voldemort : (qui venait d'entrer) Alors puisque la torture ne marche pas avec toi je vais utiliser un autre moyen, je ne voulais pas l'utiliser sur toi mais je vois que tu ne me laisse pas le choix!  
  
Sirius : Va en enfer!!!  
  
Voldemort : Imperium!  
  
**Poudlard :  
**  
Malgré la scène horrible du matin, le temps était au sourire et à la joie, il paraissait évident que ce bal était le bienvenu. Mais pour quelques étudiants ce n'étaient pas la même chose.  
  
Ron : Tu crois que c'est pour faire du mal a Harry qu'il l'a fait voler.  
  
Hermione : Il est plus que probable que ce soit son but, mais ce qu'il va en faire ça c'est le problème.  
  
Ron : Il voulait sûrement l'offrir en cadeau a sa folle de Bellatrix pour lui faire plaisir qu'elle se rappel toujours comment elle a vaincu Sirius.  
  
Hermione : C'est possible, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Maintenant il est très fort peut être qu'il a inventé un sortilège qu'il lui permet de faire sortir des personnes prisonnières de ce voile.  
  
Ron : Mais c'est impossible le ministère l'étudie justement pour trouver quelque chose.  
  
Hermione : Dans ce cas c'est pour éviter qu'ils trouvent quoique ce soit. Peut être qu'il croit qu'Harry sera moins fort en ayant plus d'espoir.  
  
Ron : Le bal commence dans deux heures on ferait mieux d'essayer de convaincre Harry de venir.  
  
Hermione : Tu crois?  
  
Ron : (lui donnant un baiser) Oui je crois cela lui fera du bien d'oublier un peu tout ça.  
  
Hermione : D'accord on y va.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent dans le dortoir des garçons Harry était déjà habillé.  
  
Hermione : Wow!!  
  
Harry portait un complet cravate noir avec une chemise en soie rouge gryffondor ( c'est quand même mieux que rouge sang)  
  
Ron : Moi qui pensait que j'aurais besoin de te cogner!  
  
Harry : Ce soir est ma dernière soirée d'amusement, dès demain je m'entraînes pour tuer ce salopard une fois pour toute! Donc je compte bien m'amuser comme si c'était la dernière soirée de ma vie.  
  
Hermione : Mais Harry.  
  
Harry : Non il a détruit tous ceux que j'aime. Mes parents, Sirius et plein d'autres innocents il faut que quelqu'un l'arrête et comme c'est mon destin et bien que cela tienne je le tuerai avant la fin de l'année!  
  
Il quitta le dortoir en le disant que tout irait bien, qu'il les retrouvait dans la grande salle.  
  
**Chambre d'invité Poudlard :  
**  
Nova regardait par la fenêtre les mains derrière son dos.  
  
Nova : (pour elle-même) Comment je n'ai pas remarqué que le monde des sorciers perdait de leur aptitude à la magie. Ils deviennent plus faibles, ils ont perdu la véritable forme de la magie. Je dois les remettre sur la bonne voie sinon tout ce merveilleux univers qu'est celui de la magie finira par disparaître.  
  
**Grande Salle : 30 minutes avant le début du bal  
  
**Dans la salle des cupidons volaient en lançant des petites flèches dorées, tout était décoré de rouge. Les professeurs invitaient les étudiants à bien vouloir s'asseoir à la table de leur maison, car le directeur allait énoncer le règlement de la soirée. Presque tous les étudiants portaient du rouge sauf bien sûre quelque petite exception.  
  
Dumbledore : Voilà tous les noms sont rassemblés dans ses chapeaux, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même allons piger un nom et les dire à haute voix, puis les personnes nommés irons se rejoindre et quand la formation des couples sera faites les tables disparaîtrons pour faire place à une piste de danse. Et selon le défilement de la soirée ceux qui n'auront pas de rouge se verront attribuer un nouveau costume. Donc ne vous étonner pas des choix de ceux-ci. Maintenant que ceci est éclairé commençons.  
  
McGonagall : Cho Chang!  
  
Dumbledore : Vincent Crabbe!  
  
**Répartition des couples :  
**  
_Harry Potter / Luna Lovegood  
  
Ron Weasley / Susan Bones  
  
Hermione Granger / Remus Lupin  
  
Draco Malfoy / Ginny Weasley  
  
Dumbledore / Pompon Pomfresh  
  
Nova Reed / Severus Rogue  
_  
Voilà qui fait une bonne liste tout le monde était allé rejoindre son partenaire a l'exception de Nova car Rogue n'était pas là, même Hagrid avait sa compagne en la personne de Pansy Parkinson (le pauvre) donc Nova quitta la salle pour retrouver l'ancien professeur de potion, car oui elle avait récupéré sa place.  
  
**Cachot de Rogue :  
  
**Rogue : (rageant contre personne) Non mais franchement comme si j'avais des vêtements rouges!!! Je préfère ne pas y aller! Je connais assez bien ce vieux fou pour savoir qu'il est assez digue pour me faire porter un déguisement de sorcière vielle fille qui a l'aire d'une prostituée cherchant a trouver un homme assez débile pour accepter ne serais ce qu'un baiser de sa part.  
  
Nova : Ah moi qui pensais qu'il opterait pour un tutu rouge je me suis faites avoir!  
  
Rogue se retourna rapidement pour voir qui lui parlait.  
  
Rogue : Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?  
  
Nova : (tendant un petit billet) C'est vous qui m'avez été attribué et j'ai pas l'intention de passer la soirée toute seule.  
  
Rogue : Je n'ai rien a faire de vos envie alors sortez d'ici!!!  
  
Nova : (s'approchant de lui lascivement) Vous voulez que je reste toute seule à un bal de Saint-Valentin. Moi qui avais une envie folle de danser avec vous.  
  
Rogue : (déconcerté) Danser avec moi?  
  
Nova : (murmurant a son oreille sensuellement) Oui avec vous. (Glissant sa main de l'épaule de rogue jusqu'à la main de ce dernier) Vous, vous n'avez pas envie?  
  
Rogue : (haletant) D'accord je veux bien.  
  
Nova : (heureuse) Bon dans ce cas venez on va danser!  
  
Elle le traîna derrière elle jusqu'à la grande salle d'où venait une musique lascive, on devinait avec peu de difficulté que les élèves devaient danser très collés. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte la voix de Dumbledore retentit dans toute la salle.  
  
_« Le professeur Rogue ne porte pas de rouge alors il a droit à un gage. »  
_  
Un petit pouf et voilà que Rogue ce retrouvait déguiser en petit diable a queue fourchu. Le vêtement laissait entrevoir un corps bien musclé habituellement dissimuler sous d'affreux vêtement noir.  
  
Rogue : Ces pas juste!! Je vous signale qu'elle non plus ne porte pas de rouge!!!  
  
Dumbledore : Désolé Severus mais elle en porte, parce que le sort que j'ai prit la peine de mettre sur la grande salle ne l'a pas identifier, donc elle porte bel et bien du rouge.  
  
Tout le monde regarda Nova.  
  
Nova : (à l'oreille de Rogue) Si vous êtes assez gentil peu être que je vous les montrerais mes vêtements rouges, ils sont juste en dessous.

Voilà je pense que la fin n'est pas trop cruelle!!!! Enfin je crois. Pour tout vous dire moi je ne l'aime pas mais on me fait souvent remarquer que mes fins sont trop cruelle. Nan dsl je ne suis pas capable de laisser cela comme ça alors me revoici au sommet de ma cruauté!!!!

**Quartier générale de Voldemort :  
**  
Voldemort : Bon il est docile comme un petit toutou alors je veux que tu l'installe dans une meilleure chambre Lucius.  
  
Lucius : Bien maître!  
  
Alors qu'il remontait les escaliers en compagnie de Sirius un bruit attira l'attention de Malfoy dans un autre couloir. Il ordonna à Black de rester ou il était et partit voir ce que c'était. Il pénétra dans une pièce, habituellement cette dernière était éclairé, mais pas cette fois. Alors qu'il ralluma la lumière il entendit de nouveau un bruit et quand il se retourna quelqu'un le frappa le plus fort possible avec un tisonnier.  
  
**Voilà ça c'est ma vrai fin!!!!!! J'aime trop ça te taquiner Lianna! Surtout que j'aime me faire dire que je suis cruelle. J'espère ne pas te choquer en te taquinant de la sorte?!?!?!? Enfin je me demande si tu es la seule à me trouver méchante? Les autres vous en pensez quoi???  
  
À bientôt pour le chapitre 9  
  
P.S. dsl pour le petit retard j'ai manqué de temps. **


	9. Retrouvaille et guérison

Les personnages ne m'appartient pas ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling à l'exception de Nova.  
  
**Deneb du Cygne** : Merci je suis ravie que mon nom te plaise mais tu ne m'as pas dit si tu aimais ce que j'écris.  
  
**Lapieuvredudesert **: Merci pour le commentaire, c'est plaisant de savoir que tu lis tous mes chapitres. Je m'excuse j'ai eu plusieurs ennuie avec mon ordi alors ça a donné beaucoup de retard. Pour ce qui est de Sirius il faut bien du poids contre Harry.  
  
**M4r13** : Merci je suis ravie que ça t'est tenu en haleine tout le long, j'espère que ça sera pareil pour ce chapitre.  
  
**Celinette** : Ce n'est pas la fin du monde tu sais le retard, car moi-même je suis dans ce cas. Ca fait plus de deux semaines que j'aurais du uploader, mais des soucis m'en n'ont empêché enfin on fait comme on peu. Continu de m'envoyer des reviews.  
  
Donc le voici le chapitre tant attendu ! ! !  
  
**Chapitre 9 Retrouvaille et guérisons**  
  
**Quartier général de Voldemort :  
**  
Voldemort : Bon il est docile comme un petit toutou alors je veux que tu l'installe dans une meilleure chambre Lucius.  
  
Lucius : Bien maître!  
  
Alors qu'il remontait les escaliers en compagnie de Sirius un bruit attira l'attention de Malfoy dans un autre couloir. Il ordonna à Black de rester ou il était et partit voir ce que c'était. Il pénétra dans une pièce, habituellement cette dernière était éclairée, mais pas cette fois. Alors qu'il ralluma la lumière il entendit de nouveau un bruit et quand il se retourna quelqu'un le frappa le plus fort possible avec un tisonnier.  
  
**Poudlard : Grande salle**  
  
Rogue : Ainsi vous portez du rouge ?  
  
Nova : Pourquoi vous voudriez les voir?  
  
Rogue : Pas particulièrement.  
  
Nova : Dommage pour vous.  
  
**Voix de Dumbledore** : _Monsieur Crabbe ne porte pas de rouge, alors son gage sera de faire la danse des canards déguisé en fraise géante !  
_  
Toute la salle éclata de rire quand Crabbe commença à se dandiner contre sa volonté.  
  
Nova : (morte de rire) Et bien décidément je crois que c'est avec vous qu'il a été le moins chien Severus, vous n'avez pas à vous humilier devant tout le monde en faisant ça !  
  
Rogue : Ça reste à voir lequel est le plus humiliant !  
  
De l'autre coté de la salle Draco était assit à sa table avec sa compagne désignée. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle lui demandait d'aller danser, mais a chaque fois sa réponse était non. Son regard ne se détachait pas de Nova il fulminait intérieurement que son professeur de potion a eu l'honneur de l'avoir pour partenaire alors que lui devait supporter la seule Weasley de l'endroit. Et encore une fois Ginny le tira de ses sombres pensées.  
  
Ginny : (furieuse) Non mais vas tu finir par m'inviter à danser ! ?  
  
Draco : Tu crois que j'ai que ça a faire Weasel !  
  
Ginny : Tu n'es qu'un idiot !  
  
Elle lui arracha le foulard rouge qu'il portait et la voix de Dumbledore retentit.  
  
**Voix de Dumbledore** : _Monsieur Malfoy ne porte plus de rouge, par conséquent il devra passer le reste de la soirée habiller en ballerine et parler en rime.  
_  
Draco : (regardant le tutu rose et son collant)  
  
Non mais c'est pas vrai !  
  
J'ai l'aire d'un épais !  
  
**Pré-au-lard :**  
  
Sirius prit le chemin de Poudlard, il avait beaucoup de difficulté a marcher. À tout les trois pas il était épuisé comme si il en avait fait mille. Mais peut lui importait le manque de souffle il devait rapidement regagner l'enceinte de l'école de magie car sinon Voldemort pourrait le ramener à son quartier générale.  
  
**Grande salle :  
**  
La soirée avait eu l'effet escomptée sur tout le monde. Les éclats de rire en étaient la preuve en ce moment rien ne pourrait distraire les fêtards.  
  
Nova : Alors vous dansez ?  
  
Rogue : Jamais de la vie plutôt mourir.  
  
Nova : Vous savez je peux vous arranger ça.  
  
Il la regarde étrangement.  
  
Nova : Je plaisantes. Vous savez Severus si vous pouviez lâcher un peu la pression ce serait presque agréable de passer une soirée avec vous.  
  
Rogue : Je n'aimes pas ce genre de soirée. Pas plus que j'apprécie votre compagnie.  
  
Nova : Vous n'aviez pas l'aire de penser cela tout à l'heure dans votre bureau.  
  
Rogue : N'importe quel homme aurait été sensible a vos charme, mais ne vous trompez pas entre une séduction et de l'amour. Après tout on peu baiser quelqu'un et faire comme il existait pas le lendemain. Vous comprenez si c'était Chourave ma cavalière je me laisserais astiquer la queue pareille puis après bye bye.  
  
Il reçut une gifle magistrale de la part de Nova.  
  
Nova : Vous êtes vraiment ignoble.  
  
Elle le quitta en alla s'assoire à une table inoccupée.  
  
**Table de notre trio préfér :**  
  
Lupin : Et bien c'est vraiment impressionnant ce que vous avez fait. Je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de ses Hordeurs.  
  
Luna : Cela fait longtemps que mon père dit que des créatures comme celle là existe.  
  
Hermione : Biensûr ton père est le plus grand savant du monde.  
  
Luna : Écoute c'est pas parce que tu connais pas leur existence que personne ne la connais.  
  
Hermione : Franchement le professeur Lupin ne connaissait pas leur existence et il enseigne en défense contre les forces du mal alors que ton père possède un magazine.  
  
Lupin : En fait Hermione je crois que quelqu'un connaît leur existence.  
  
Tous septiques.  
  
Lupin : Hagrid, il faudrait lui demander.  
  
Ron : Mais oui il connaît tous les bestioles dangereuses.  
  
Harry : Regardez le professeur Reed est toute seule nous devrions allez discuter avec elle.  
  
Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à se lever, Malfoy se dirigea vers Nova.  
  
Ron : Je crois qu'il est complètement fou d'elle.  
  
Luna : Quoi Malfoy ? !  
  
Harry : C'est possible je les ai déjà vu discuter dans la forêt ensemble.  
  
**Quartier général de Voldemort :**  
  
Lucius : Je vous assure mon seigneur je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé.  
  
Voldemort : Ne me ment pas Lucius ! !  
  
Lucius : Je n'oserais jamais vous mentir mon seigneur.  
  
Voldemort : Pour avoir osé perdre cet abruti de Sirius je crois que quelques heures entre les mains expertes de Macnair te feront le plus grand bien.  
  
Lucius : Mais mon maître, je ne voulais pas vous décevoir et je sais ou il est allé.  
  
Voldemort : Tu me prends pour un abrutit je sais très bien qu'il est partit pour Poudlard ! Macnair ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Macnair : Maître.  
  
Voldemort : Je veux que tu montres à Lucius ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas être vigilant quand on n'est à mon service ! Tout de suite ! ! ! !  
  
**Poudlard :  
**  
Ginny : (arrivant à la table du trio) Non mais franchement !  
  
Ron : Quoi ?  
  
Ginny : Il ne m'a pas fait danser une seule fois cet imbécile de Malfoy !  
  
Harry : Oh ! Moi je t'invite alors tu viens danser ?  
  
Ginny : (les joues rouges) Euh d'accord.  
  
À une autre table.  
  
Draco : Alors tu es seule ?  
  
Nova : Oui pourquoi ça t'embête ?  
  
Draco : Non !  
Je me demandais ou était passé ton pigeon.  
  
Nova : (souriant) Tu sais c'est ridicule et pour tout te dire tes rimes ne sont pas génial.  
  
Draco : Je sais !  
  
Nova : Tu n'avais qu'à porter du rouge.  
  
Draco : Mais j'avais du rouge,  
Weasley fallait qu'elle bouge,  
alors pour faire chier,  
elle me l'a enlevé.  
Alors maintenant je parle en rime,  
et pour ça, je veux commettre un crime.  
  
Nova : (se moquant de lui)  
Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher,  
Car bientôt ta langue finira par fourcher.  
Des mots déplacés,  
Tu ne pourras qu'exprimer.  
  
Draco : Ah ah très drôle  
Tu me donnes le mauvais rôle  
Mais je crois que je vais y aller  
Je me suis suffisamment humili  
  
Alors qu'il se levait pour aller se coucher il vit quelqu'un se tenant au cadrage de la porte de la grande salle.  
  
Draco : Décidément tout le monde avait tord  
C'est une évidence, il est loin d'être mort  
Il faut le dire à Potter  
Espérons qu'il n'ait pas peur  
Black est de retour  
  
Toute les personnes présentent dans la grande salle regardaient Sirius, à la fois effrayé et heureux. Harry ne prit aucunement la peine de vérifier si c'était un piège qu'il était déjà dans ses bras.  
  
Harry : Comment ?  
  
Sirius : Je peux te répondre demain Harry, pour l'instant je voudrais bien me faire soigner.  
  
C'est sur cette arrivée surprenante que le bal prit fin.  
  
**Lendemain matin : Infirmerie**  
  
Pomfresh : Il est très faible, la plus part de ses blessures ne sont pas importante mais il en n'a tellement que son corps est dans un état d'épuisement incroyable. Comment il a réussit à venir jusqu'ici reste un mystère mais une chose est certaine, il n'a pas transplané il est trop faible.  
  
Dumbledore : Dans combien de temps il sera complètement rétablit ?  
  
Pomfresh : Hum je dirais une semaine peut être moins.  
  
Nova : Je dirais moins.  
  
Pomfresh : Moins? Comment pouvez vous affirmer cela ?  
  
Nova : Vous, vous souvenez de l'étudiant que je vous ai envoyer au début de l'année ?  
  
Pomfresh : Comment oublier !  
  
Nova : (montrant une petite fiole) Et bien je lui ai fait boire ceci, il serait bien d'en faire prendre à cet homme.  
  
Pomfresh : Qu'est ce que c'est au juste ?  
  
Nova : Une médecine ancestrale.  
  
Pomfresh : Vous ne souhaitez pas partager vos secrets ?  
  
Nova : La question n'est pas là, vous ne sauriez pas faire ce médicament. Je ne mets aucunement vos compétences en doute, mais j'ai remarqué que les techniques anciennes n'étaient plus à la page aujourd'hui, alors vous ne seriez pas capable de la préparer.  
  
Pomfresh : Peu importe je vais quand même administrer ce produit à monsieur Black.  
  
**Tour Gryffondor :  
**  
Harry : (furieux) Non mais vous allez vous dépêcher sinon je parts sans vous.  
  
Ron : Oui, oui attends deux secondes.  
  
Harry : Vous me prenez pour un idiot, je sais très bien que tu ne cherches pas un livre Ron, Hermione et toi vous vous bécotez.  
  
Hermione : Pas du tout !  
  
Harry : Vous êtes lamentable je me demandes pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous attendre.  
  
Ron : (apparaissant dans les escaliers) Bien c'est sans doute parce que nous aussi on veux voir Sirius et que nous t'avons demandé de nous attendre.  
  
Hermione : Et on se bécotait pas du tout.  
  
Harry : (éclatant de rire) Ne me prenez pas pour Crabbe ou Goyle, franchement ça aurait eu l'aire moins suspect si ca avait été toi Hermione qui cherchait un livre. En 5 ans, j'ai jamais entendu Ron me demander de l'attendre parce qu'il cherchait un livre.  
  
Hermione : Je te l'avais dit Ron qu'il s'en rendrait compte.  
  
Ron : D'accord j'admets mais c'est pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.  
  
Harry : Quoi comment ça ?  
  
Ron : D'accord je suis lent à comprendre mais pas stupide, hier tu n'es pas rentré dans la chambre tout de suite. Et quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais, tu m'a répondu que tu travaillais sur ton devoir de soin au créature magique.  
  
Harry : Et alors ?  
  
Hermione : (comprenant) Ah je vois ce que tu veux dire Ron.  
  
Harry : Quoi ! ?  
  
Hermione : Harry ça fait un mois qu'on n'a pas de devoir dans cette matière.  
  
Ron : Et quand j'ai croisé Ginny ce matin elle chantonnait.  
  
Harry : (septique) Et alors ?  
  
Ron : Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! ! Ginny est toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin ! Elle est encore pire que moi ! Maintenant je veux savoir ce que tu as fais à ma sœur hier ?  
  
Harry : (sortant de la tour) On va être en retard, Sirius doit nous attendre.  
  
Hermione : Tu as vu Ron, il esquive la question ?  
  
Ron : Ouais ! (après quelques minutes) Alors ?  
  
Harry : (exaspéré) Oui bon d'accord on s'est embrassé.  
  
Ron : Quoi tu as embrassé ma p'tite sœur ?  
  
Hermione : Il fallait s'y attendre amour.  
  
Ron : Mais je croyais qu'il allait me demander la permission avant.  
  
Harry : Mais tu m'as pas demandé pour Hermione toi ! !  
  
Ron : Elle n'est pas ta sœur !  
  
Harry : J'aurais pu être amoureux d'elle.  
  
Ron : Je suis pas idiot ça se voyait à des kilomètre que tu étais amoureux de Ginny.  
  
Harry : Ben si ça se voyait pourquoi tu es fâch ?  
  
Ron : (dans l'infirmerie) Je suis pas fâch ! Idiot je te taquine, en fait on se demandait quand tu allais te décider et pour tout t'avouer je viens de me faire 20 gallions.  
  
Hermione et Harry : Quoi ! ! ! !  
  
Ron : Ben quoi ! Fred, George, Bill, Charlie et moi avons fait un pari sur qui gagerait et je suis l'heureux élu ! !  
  
Harry : J'en reviens pas !  
  
Ron : (devant Sirius qui les regardait) Moi au moins j'ai visé juste c'est pas comme toi Harry !  
  
Harry : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
Ron : Je t'en prit Bill m'a dit que tu avais parié avec eux sur moi et Hermione et que c'est Ginny qui a gagné.  
  
Hermione : J'en reviens pas !  
  
Sirius : Pourquoi vous sortez ensemble depuis quand ?  
  
Hermione : Fin Novembre pourquoi ?  
  
Sirius : Zut moi aussi je doit 5 Gallions à Ginny.  
  
Ron et Hermione : C'est pas vrai.  
  
Hermione : Vous êtes combien a avoir fait ce pari ?  
  
Sirius : Il y a Harry, Ginny, les jumeaux, Bill, Charlie, Tonk, Moony et moi.  
  
Hermoine : Quoi ! ! ! Moony aussi moi qui croyait qu'il était plus mature que vous. Donc Ginny c'est fait 40 Gallions ! ! ! Elle va me le payer !  
  
Ginny : Je vais te payer quoi ?  
  
Harry : Le pari qu'on n'a fait.  
  
Ginny : Oups !  
  
Harry : Oh mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Ron en a fait un sur nous, alors il arrivera sûrement à calmer sa dulcinée. Mais bon lâchons cette histoire de pari. Alors Sirius comment tu vas ?  
  
Sirius : Je vais bien, cette femme Nova je crois à donner un produit à Pomfresh et mes blessures se referment instantanément enfin dans deux au trois heures j'aurais plus rien.  
  
Hermione : Mais ou est ce que vous étiez ?  
  
Sirius : Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je me rappel c'est que je me battait contre Bellatrix et que je suis tombé. Je me suis réveillé et j'étais devant Voldemort.  
  
Harry : (la tête baissé évitant son regard) Il t'a tortur ?  
  
Sirius : Harry ce n'est nullement ta faute, j'ai choisi moi même de te protéger et si c'était à refaire je le referais. Je connais les conséquences d'un combat je ne suis pas naïf. La seule chose que je regrettes c'est que ma disparition, t'ai fait du mal.  
  
Harry : (une larme coulant sur sa joue droite) Mais il t'a tortur !  
  
Sirius : (parlant doucement fuyant leur regard) Il a fait bien plus que cela.  
  
Personne n'osaient parler, ils se demandaient tous ce qui pouvait être pire que de se faire torturer, mais la réponse vint plus rapidement que le cerveau à leur faire poser la question.  
  
Sirius : Il....(relevant la manche droite de sa chemise) Il m'a ....  
  
Harry : (ses yeux pratiquement sortit de leur orbite) Il t'a marqu !  
  
Sirius : Oui mais malgré la marque, je ne me suis pas soumis alors il a exercé l'impérium sur moi. Je l'ai combattu avec beaucoup de difficulté, ce n'est que lorsque j'ai pensé à toi Harry que j'ai réussit à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Alors quand Lucius m'a conduit dans une autre chambre, il a été distrait par un bruit provenant d'une pièce. Il m'a laissé là mais je l'ai suivi de loin et je l'ai attaqué par derrière avec un tisonnier.  
  
Personne ne parlait, ils avait laissé Sirius vider ce qui encombrait son esprit, Harry savait comment on se sent quand on garde un aussi grand secret. Toute ces nouvelles lui donnaient une force intérieur.  
  
Harry : (en pensée) Je jures sur ma vie que Voldemort paiera pour tout ce qu'il a osé faire à Sirius.  
  
**Forêt Interdite :**  
  
Nova : (parlant à voix haute pour elle même) Je me sens tellement bien maintenant que j'ai tous mes pouvoirs, je suis enfin moi ! Bon maintenant récapitulons ! Voldemort à les pouvoir de Mortaluss et il a Isolatria à ses cotés, Sirius est de retour, j'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs et Harry sombre de plus en plus dans une haine viscérale contre Voldemort. Ben voyons dont ça ne pouvait pas être plus simple ! ! !  
  
Une flèche siffla près de son oreille gauche. Elle se retourna dans un mouvement rapide.  
  
Centaure : Les humains n'ont plus le droit d'entré dans notre forêt !  
  
Nova : Désolée je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais passé la limite, accepteriez vous de me laisser rebrousser chemin ?  
  
Bane : Pas question il faut apprendre à ces satanés sorciers que nous ne voulons plus avoir aucun contact avec eux ! ! Alors pour cela je crois que votre corps sans vie fera une excellente démonstration.  
  
Nova : Écoutez, je ne suis pas venue chercher querelle, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Jamais il me serait venue à l'esprit de vouloir vous déranger.  
  
Bane : Taie toi humaine peu importe ce que tu diras, tu embrasseras la mort dans quelques minutes.  
  
Nova : Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix !  
  
Bane : (incrédule) Est ce que ce sont des menaces ?  
  
Nova : _AN AKDR NVCRDX VRHARXR AR PNMBGV. AN WBPGXGBD ZRP RXBGARP NFRDRDX DBXVR HKXKV. AR FSPXGPPGPFR RPX WVBWVR NKO TRDXNKVRP FNGP NKPPG NK CNVZGRD ZR A'RIKGAGUVR_. (P.S. voir pour la traduction au bas du chapitre parce que ça c'est ma version de la toute première langue parlé loll)  
  
Bane : ... Partez !  
  
Nova : C'est une sage décision, mais sachez que je ne vous ferais jamais de mal, les centaures sont les créatures que je préfères. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivés pour que vous détestiez autant les humains mais vous devez avoir de bonne raison. A un de ses jours !  
  
Elle quitta l'attroupement de centaure et partit en direction du château.  
  
Morian : Bane c'est le gardien de l'équilibre ! J'avais vu dans les étoiles qu'une puissance extrême allait venir ici. Crois tu que nous devrions l'aider dans sa tâche ?  
  
Bane : Nous verrons pour l'instant je ne sais pas.  
  
**Quartier général de Voldemort :**  
  
Voldemort : Alors Lucius est ce que tu as apprit la leçon qui t'a été offerte ?  
  
Lucius : Oui mon maître.  
  
Voldemort : Alors dans ce cas tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as cessé de surveiller Black !  
  
Lucius : J'avais entendu du bruit dans une pièce, alors je suis allé voir si il n'y avait pas un intrus.  
  
Voldemort : Alors ?  
  
Lucius : Il n'y avait rien et quand je me suis retourné, j'ai été frappé.  
  
Petitgrew entra dans la salle circulaire.  
  
Peter : Maître je suis allé dans votre chambre chercher les papiers que vous m'avez demandé mais ils n'y étaient plus.  
  
Voldemort : Quoi ! Tu as sûrement dût mal regarder !  
  
Peter : Mais j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois et rien.  
  
Voldemort : Il y a un traître parmi vous et je vous jure qu'aucun d'entre vous ne quittera l'immeuble tant que mes papiers ne seront pas revenu devant moi !  
  
Peter : Maître c'est peut être cette femme je l'ai vu rôder plusieurs fois devant votre chambre.  
  
Voldemort : Emmenez la moi !  
  
**Poudlard : Infirmerie**  
  
Sirius : Vous dites que Malfoy vous a aid ! ?  
  
Hermione : Oui selon Nova il devait faire partit de l'expédition.  
  
Sirius : Est ce que vous lui avez reparlé depuis ce temps ?  
  
Ron : Non et il n'a pas fait de geste envers nous. Même pas des insultes ! Ce qui est surprenant de sa part.  
  
Harry : Enfin peut être qu'il veut sauver les apparences.  
  
Nova : Laissez lui le temps.  
  
Sirius : Voici dont la fameuse professeur Reed.  
  
Nova : Oui et vous vous êtes le parrain d'Harry ?  
  
Sirius : Oui Sirius Black pour vous servir. Merci pour la potion, j'aurais cru qu'elle aurait effacé la marque mais non elle est toujours là.  
  
Nova : (intriguée) La marque ? Montrez moi.  
  
Sirius lui exhiba son avant bras et Nova regarda attentivement puis elle alla toucher la marque pour voir quel sortilège pouvait la protéger. Quand sa peau entra en contact avec la peau de Sirius ou était la marque, Nova s'attrapa les tempes et se mit à hurler de douleur puis s'évanouit.  
  
_Voilà tout pour le chapitre 9, j'espères qu'il vous a plus je sais qu'il ne se passe pas beaucoup de chose mais je ne savais pas comment écrire l'épisode du bal. Mais les prochains promet d'être oufff à couper le souffle.  
_  
Voici pour la traduction vous n'avez qu'à prendre la lettre écrite et la transformer en la lettre qui correspond dans la légende.  
  
A = L

B = O

C = G

D = N

E = K

F = M

G = I

H = F

I = Q

J = W

K = U

L = Z

M = V

N = A

O = X

P = S

Q = H

R = E

S = Y

T = C

U = B

V = R

W = P

X = T

Y = J

Z = D  
  
**_Je ne crois pas avoir fait d'erreur mais si vous n'arriver pas a lire le texte dite le moi dans une review et je vous donnerais le texte ! ! ! !  
_**  
**_Inferno-Hell_**


	10. Et tout commence!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling à l'exception de Nova.  
  
**Minerve** : Je peux pas te dire ce qu'elle a mais tu vas le savoir disons dans quelque seconde si tu ne lis pas les reste de mes review lolll. La traduction est en bas si jamais tu veux la connaître.  
  
**Marie** : L'action est dans 3 2 1 on tourne ! ! ! ! ! hi hi hi hi  
  
**Lapieuvredudesert** : Merci de tes review ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que les gens apprécient notre travaille ! Et je suis toujours aussi accroc à tes fics ! ! !  
  
Maintenant faisons place au chapitre 10 espérons que j'aurais beaucoup de review.  
  
**Chapitre 10 : Et que tout commence !  
**

Sirius : Oui Sirius Black pour vous servir. Merci pour la potion, j'aurais cru qu'elle aurait effacé la marque mais non elle est toujours là.  
  
Nova : (intriguée) La marque ? Montrez-moi.  
  
Sirius lui exhiba son avant bras et Nova regarda attentivement puis elle alla toucher la marque pour voir quel sortilège pouvait la protéger. Quand sa peau entra en contact avec la peau de Sirius ou était la marque, Nova s'attrapa les tempes et se mit à hurler de douleur puis s'évanouit.

Harry : Professeur ! ! ! Professeur est ce que ça va ?  
  
Ron : Elle est inconsciente on dirait.  
  
Harry : Aidez moi on va la coucher sur ce lit !  
  
Hermione quant à elle, partit chercher Pomfresh pour qu'elle puisse examiner Nova. Mais à peine fut elle sortit de l'infirmerie que leur professeur s'éveillait. Sirius qui s'était levé ordonna à Harry et Ron de s'éloigner d'elle.  
  
Sirius : Professeur Reed.  
  
Nova : ...  
  
Sirius : Professeur ça va aller, vous me semblez étrange ?  
  
Alors qu'elle se relevait Nova posa son regard sur Sirius, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang alors que son iris était de la couleur des ténèbres.  
  
Nova : (attrapant Sirius à la gorge) Etrange ? Vraiment je vous semble étrange ? (resserrant sa prise) C'est ce que vous croyez ?  
  
Sirius suffoquait son visage commençait à prendre une teinte bleutée pas le manque d'oxygène.  
  
Harry : Lâchez le !  
  
Leur professeur de potion tourna son regard vers le survivant, ce dernier pointait sa baguette sur elle.  
  
Nova : Tu comptes faire quoi au juste petit cafard ! ?  
  
Harry : Vous tuez si vous ne le lâchez pas !  
  
Nova : J'aimerais bien voir ça mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire. Alors je vais te faire plaisir, ton pathétique parrain je te rends.  
  
Elle repoussa Sirius tellement fort que ce dernier percuta le mur opposé de la pièce. Mais alors que Harry et Ron suivait la trajectoire de l'ancien maraudeur, Nova en profita pour fuir mais pas sans attraper une certaine Gryffondore qui revenait avec l'infirmière et le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Pomfresh : Miss Granger ! !  
  
Dumbledore : C'est pas vrai mais qu'est ce qui arrive ?  
  
**Repaire de Voldemort :**  
  
Voldemort : Alors Isolatria qu'est ce que tu as fait de mes papiers ?  
  
Isolatria : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles cher.  
  
Voldemort : Tu te rends compte que j'ai envie de te tuer en ce moment.  
  
Isolatria : Oui je le sais très bien mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai touché à ta paperasse. Alors est ce que je te mens ou je te dis la vérit ?  
  
Voldemort : Tu dis la vérité, dans ce cas tu vas me dire qui a prit mes papiers !  
  
Isolatria : C'est le petit laid, au grande dent je ne me souviens jamais de son nom. Le petit gros qui se transforme en rat.  
  
Voldemort : Petitgrew !  
  
Isolatria : Oui je l'ai vu créé un portoloin pour celui que tu as fais revenir.  
  
Voldemort : Bien tu peux retourner à tes occupations ! Lucius ! !  
  
Il passa les lourdes portes au moment ou l'ex-femme de Mortaluss sortait de la pièce circulaire.  
  
Lucius : (s'agenouillant devant son maître) Mon seigneur.  
  
Voldemort : Trouve moi cette larve immonde de Petitgrew !  
  
Lucius : Sur le champs mon ténébreux seigneur.  
  
**Poudlard : Infirmerie :**  
  
Dumbledore : Mais que s'est il passé ici ?  
  
Harry : Le professeur Reed a touché la marque des ténèbres de Sirius et elle est devenue comme dingue. Elle se frappait les cotés de la tête et s'arrachait les cheveux puis elle s'est évanouie. Quand elle s'est réveillée à peine une minute plus tard elle s'en n'ai prit à Sirius. Elle est devenue mauvaise, elle voulait le tuer.  
  
Ron : Mais là elle a Hermione, il faut la trouver elle va lui faire du mal.  
  
Dumbledore : Mais comment la retrouver ? Je ne suis jamais parvenu à trouver l'emplacement ou elle vous avait emmenés pour qu'elle puisse récupérer ses pouvoirs.  
  
Ron : Elle est sûrement retournée là bas !  
  
Dumbledore : Ce serait trop facile de la trouver là bas, non je crois qu'au contraire elle est plus proche que l'on peut le penser.  
  
Harry : Je sais qui peut nous aider !  
  
**Salle commune des Serpentards :  
**  
Pansy : Allez Drakichou viens faire une partit de bataille explosive avec moi.  
  
Draco : Non mais franchement c'est stupide comme jeu. Mais remarque il faut pas trop espérer mieux de toi. Ça reste quand même un jeu qui est encore trop élevé pour ton niveau d'intelligence.  
  
Pansy : Si tu le dis alors tu viens jouer avec moi ?  
  
Rogue : Je ne crois pas qu'il ait le temps !  
  
Pansy regardait le professeur Rogue qui se tenait devant l'entrée de leur maison, quand celui ci prit la parole.  
  
Rogue : Monsieur Malfoy venez avec moi le directeur désir vous voir sur-le- champ.  
  
Draco le suivit en se posant des centaines de millier de questions. Ils arpentaient les couloirs depuis une bonne dizaine de minute, s'attirant ainsi le regard de tous les tableaux de l'endroit puis a chaque fois des chuchotements emplissaient le couloir après leur passage. Quand finalement ils atteignirent la statue devant le bureau du directeur le professeur prononça le mot de passe.  
  
Rogue : Canari au miel.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle commune des Serpentards, Draco osa poser une question.  
  
Draco : Pourquoi le vieux chnoque veut il me voir ?  
  
Rogue : Il a des questions a vous poser je n'en sais pas plus.  
  
Ce dernier entra dans la pièce chaleureuse qu'était le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Au milieu en haut de quelque marche était disposé un secrétaire ainsi qu'un fauteuil dans lequel prenait place le directeur. Il désigna un siège sur lequel il demanda à Draco de prendre place.  
  
Dumbledore : Alors j'imagines que vous vous demandez monsieur Malfoy pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui ?  
  
Draco : (répondant de sa voix traînante)Il est difficile d'en faire autrement.  
  
Dumbledore : Et bien voilà, je voudrais savoir si vous saviez ou résidait le professeur Reed lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas ici ?  
  
Draco : Oui je le sais, mais pourquoi cela vous intéresse ?  
  
Dumbledore : Bien pour tout vous avouer elle est retournée chercher tout ses effets personnelles et je voulais lui envoyer Remus Lupin pour lui apporter un peu d'aide.  
  
Draco : Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire.  
  
Dumbledore : Et pourquoi cela ?  
  
Draco : Bien elle restait dans la forêt interdite pour éviter d'être trop loin.  
  
Dumbledore : La forêt interdite vous dites, bien je vous remercie monsieur Malfoy. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.  
  
Draco : Il était temps.  
  
Puis il quitta la pièce.  
  
**Forêt Interdite :  
**  
Nova : Tu vas te taire oui ou je t'arrache la langue, et sans prendre les précautions pour t'éviter de souffrir.  
  
Sur cette menace Hermione cessa d'hurler.  
  
Nova : Voilà qui est déjà mieux.  
  
Hermione : Pourquoi vous me faites ça ?  
  
Nova : Pourquoi ci, pourquoi ça je commences à en avoir assez de l'on me pose sans arrêt des questions.  
  
Hermione : Mais vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil ce n'est pas votre genre de torturer les autres.  
  
Nova : Tu as sans doute raison mais tu sais parfois on peut prendre une bonne douche de réalité et se rendre compte qu'on fait sans doute pas ce pourquoi on existe.  
  
Hermione : Mais vous dites que vous êtes la gardienne de l'équilibre ? Vous êtes une personne gentille !  
  
Nova : Vraiment on va voir si tu vas encore me trouver gentille quand j'en aurais fini avec toi.  
  
Elle prit un couteau et commença à couper le dos de la blouse d'Hermione une fois que cela fut fait, elle prit un morceau de braise brûlante qui se trouvait dans le feu. Et doucement elle le laissa dessiner des lignes sur la peau de la jeune Gryffondor. Laissant au passage brûlure, sang et fumé alors que la pauvre Hermione claironnait une complainte a faire pâlir les plus formidables cantatrices. Nova n'avait pas de dessin particulier en tête mais quand elle eut finit son œuvre... la marque des ténèbres luisait grâce à la fuite du flux vital de la jeune fille.  
  
Nova : (lécha l'oreille droite de sa victime) Alors suis-je si bonne ?  
  
Hermione : (murmurant) Vous avez raison vous êtes un monstre !  
  
Nova : Alléluia ! ! Elle là dit ! Alors dit moi maintenant avec quel étape veux tu poursuivre celle dans ma main droite ou la gauche.  
  
Hermione : Comment savoir ce que vous me réservez ?  
  
Nova : (la regardant dans le yeux) Pour t'aider a prendre la décision sache que tu auras droit au deux !  
  
Hermione : Pitié non.  
  
Nova : Piti ? Piti ! De la pitié, personne en n'a jamais eu avec moi !  
  
Hermione : Je me demande bien pourquoi vous êtes supposée nous protéger vous n'êtes pas mieux que ce fameux Mortaluss ! ! !  
  
Nova parut choquée par cette déclaration et de nouveau elle se frappa les tempes.  
  
Nova : Fuit vite je ne résisterais pas longtemps !  
  
Alors qu'elle disait ses paroles les liens qui retenait la jeune sorcière cédèrent. Hermione ne demanda pas la note et s'enfuit aussi vite que lui permettait la douleur atroce que devait supporter son petit corps. Nova quand a elle, reprenait petit à petit les sens de la réalité. Une fois les convulsions terminées elle se releva et regarda les alentours.  
  
Nova : (voix haute mais pour elle-même) Je me demandes pourquoi j'ai perdu autant de temps a essayer de les protéger ces misérables immondice. Bon je vais pas rester ici cette petite idiote doit être en sûreté à présent. Mais bon je reviendrais.  
  
Elle se volatilisa, en effet Hermione était bien en sûreté car pendant sa fuite presque à la lisière de la forêt elle fonça dans ce qui pour elle semblait être une grosse bête. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix grave et rassurante qu'elle savait que plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver. En effet devant elle se tenant Rubeus Hagrid le garde-chasse de Poudlard qui aidait au recherche. Sans attendre il la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou attendait Harry et Ron qui n'avaient pas reçu l'autorisation d'aller aider au recherche.  
  
**Repère de Voldemort :**  
  
Lucius entrait dans la pièce qu'occupait habituellement Voldemort, ce dernier tournait en rond attendant l'arriver de son lèche botte pour avoir finalement la chance de pouvoir écrabouiller ce sale petit rat qu'était véritablement Petitgrew.  
  
Lucius : Mon seigneur un elfe de maison m'affirme avoir vu Petitgrew quitter l'établissement et se mêler au moldu.  
  
Voldemort : Quoi ! Cette horrible petite larve a foutu le camp alors là je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Je crois que nous allons attaquer plus vite que prévu je n'ai aucunement envie qu'il ait le temps de remettre mes papiers à Dumbledore.  
  
Lucius : Mais nous pouvons sans doute le retrouver avant qu'il n'arrive à l'école.  
  
Voldemort : Non je ne crois pas, car une fois dans la foule il a dut se transformer en rat, et il est impossible de repérer un sorcier quand il est sous sa forme animagus. En plus de ça il a dut transplaner jusqu'à pré-au- lard. Bien rassemblez vous tous ce soir nous attaquons Poudlard !  
  
**Poudlard, Infirmerie :**  
  
Ron : Mais est ce que vous allez me donner des nouvelles d'Hermione ! ?  
  
Pomfresh : Calmez vous monsieur Weasley sinon je vous fais sortir d'ici ! Je dois d'abord prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de l'état de Miss Granger ensuite je vous dirai tout mais pour l'instant veuillez bien avoir l'obligeance de me laisser passer.  
  
Ron : Mais...  
  
Pomfresh : Pas de mais, j'ai reçu des ordres formelles et je compte bien faire mon travaille comme il se doit. Miss Granger a de la famille et je crains que c'est a eux d'apprendre en premier comment va leur fille. Maintenant tenez vous tranquille et discuter avec monsieur Potter et monsieur Black ou je vous renvoi dans votre chambre jeune homme.  
  
Ron : (déçu) D'accord.  
  
Harry et Sirius avait tout entendu de la dispute mais n'osait pas regarder Ron en face, ils savaient à quel point ce dernier pouvait souffrir d'être tenu dans l'ignorance.  
  
Ron : (s'affalant sur le lit a coté de celui de Sirius) Elle n'a rien voulu me dire.  
  
Harry : Elle ne doit pas être si mal en point Ron, sinon elle n'aurait pas réussit à revenir vers Poudlard.  
  
Ron : Je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme quand tu es revenu de ce fameux cimetière avec le corps de Cédirc Diggory.  
  
Sirius : Ron ! Je sais bien a quel point tu souffres mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rappeler de mauvais souvenir a Harry.  
  
Voix : Il a raison.  
  
Tous trois regardèrent l'intervenant.  
  
Les trois : Hermione ! !  
  
Ron sauta directement sur elle l'étudiant sous tous les coutures. Sirius et Harry le regardait faire sans rien dire mais vint un moment ou Sirius prit la parole.  
  
Sirius : Ron je ne doute pas que tu sois content qu'elle soit près de toi mais je te suggère d'arrêter ton observation car tu vas finir par la déshabiller. Je ne doute pas de la beauté de ta copine mais je penses qu'il serait préférable de faire ça loin des regards indiscrets.  
  
Ron : (rouge de honte) Désolé Hermione.  
  
Hermione : C'est pas grave ça va.  
  
Harry : Comment ce fait il que tu sois déjà rétabli ?  
  
Hermione : J'étais pas aussi mal en point que vous pouvez le croire, mais madame Pomfresh m'a donné la même chose qu'a Sirius alors je suis correcte.  
  
Ron : Elle t'a fait quoi cette folle ?  
  
Harry : Ron ! Tu ne devrais pas lui demander, elle n'a sans doute pas envie d'en parler.  
  
**Pré-au-lard :  
**  
Comme le soleil se couchait, il n'y avait presque plus personne dans les rues, seulement une silhouette dodu qui se dandinait de façon furtive afin que personne ne lui prête aucune attention, mais malheureusement pour lui c'était peine perdu, car depuis quelques minutes. Cet horrible petit bonhomme était prit en chasse par un rapace insatiable.  
  
Se sentant observé, il pivota dans un ruelle peu fréquentée. Malheureusement pour lui c'était vraiment la pire idée qu'il puisse avoir.  
  
Voix : Je te fais peur ?  
  
L'homme se retourna pour faire face à Nova ses cheveux étaient devenu noir son regard encore plus perçant.  
  
Homme : No...non pas, pas du, t, t... tout .  
  
Nova : Vraiment ?  
  
Homme : Qui, qui, qui ....  
  
Nova : (riant comme une démente) Qui je suis ? La question est plutôt qui es tu ?  
  
Homme : Pi, Peter Petit, ti, grew  
  
Nova : Peter Petigrew hum intéressant. Tu sais Peter ce soir je m'ennuis alors je crois que tu me seras très utile pour me divertir.  
  
Elle se frotta la temps droite comme si cette dernière était douloureuse. Puis elle cria.  
  
Nova : Vas tu la fermer ! ! ! ! ! Tu me gonfles, j'ai envie de m'amuser et personne ne va m'en empêcher surtout pas toi ! ! !  
  
Soudainement elle redevint calme.  
  
Nova : (un sourire malveillant accroché aux lèvres) Alors tu as une minute pour fuir ensuite tu es à moi !  
  
Peter était tétanisé, tellement que ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, pour lui le seigneur des ténèbres était l'homme le plus dangereux. Mais maintenant qu'il avait cette dingue devant il en doutait fort. La voix de Nova le tira de sa torpeur.  
  
Nova : Pathétique tu as tellement peur que tu n'oses même pas bouger, mais tant pis pour toi la minute est passé.  
  
Avant même de réaliser ce qui se passait il tombait dans les bras de morphé.  
  
Alors que Nova disparaissait avec son inconscient la marque des ténèbres faisait son apparitions au dessus de pré-au-lard.  
  
Personne à Poudlard avait remarqué le ciel, hormis quelque serpentards qui avait été prévenu par leurs parents. Alors c'est pas étonnant de trouver plusieurs étudiants de cette maison en discuter dans leur salle commune.  
  
**Salle commune Serpentard :**  
  
Crabbe : Euh... Ouais.  
  
Goyle : Tu euh tu penses ?  
  
Pansy : Mais bien sûr ! Quel idée c'est évident que nous allons aider nos parents quand ils vont prendre d'assaut l'école !  
  
Draco : De quoi tu parles ?  
  
Il venait d'entrer dans la salle alors il ne savait pas encore quel était le sujet de discussion.  
  
Pansy : Quoi tu es pas au courant ? Tu sais qui, est à pré-au-lard en ce moment et il vient immédiatement à Poudlard, c'est nos parents qui nous ont prévenu comment cela se fait que tu ne le saches pas ?  
  
Draco : Tu veux dire que Voldemort va attaquer ce soir ?  
  
Pansy : Tu oses l'appeler par son nom ! WOW Je suis stupéfaite.  
  
Draco : Je t'ai demandé si il venait ici ? !  
  
Pansy : Oui et nous allons tous aider le seigneur des ténèbres a renverser Dumbledore. Tu te joins a nous ?  
  
Sans même donner une seule réponse il sortit précipitamment.  
  
**Forêt interdite repaire de Nova :  
**  
Nova : Hum je vois que tu es un animagus. Tu te transforme en quel animal ?  
  
Petitgrew : En Rat.  
  
Nova : Beurk quel animal stupide ! Dit moi est ce que quand tu es un rat tu agis comme eux ?  
  
Petitgrew : Oui.  
  
Nova : Hum alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient a ce que je m'amuse avec toi en utilisant un rat.  
  
Petitgrew : Piti !  
  
Nova : La Ferme ! ! !  
  
**_(p.s. de l'auteur : Ceci est très gore alors âme sensible s'abtenir. Et je tiens a préciser que si jamais une personne a déjà lu une fic de Buffy qui porte le titre « pleine lune continuelle » sachez que c'est moi qui en suis l'auteur donc il ne s'agit pas de plagiat. Je l'utilise seulement de nouveau car je suis folle de cette séance de torture.)  
_**  
Elle déchira la chemise de Peter et utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir un rat à elle. Puis elle prit son couteau le même qui a servit plutôt dans la journée sur la jeune gryffondor, pour déchirer la peau de l'abdomen de son otage. Une fois l'ouverture en forme de triangle fut faite elle regarda Petitgrew dans les yeux puis chuchotta doucement à l'oreille de celui ci.  
  
Nova : J'espère que tu aimes souffrir, car quand celui là n'aura plus faim j'en ferais venir un autre et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que tu meurs.  
  
Petitgrew : Pitié je vais vous servir comme je servais mon maître.  
  
Nova : (se frappant la temps gauche) Oh mon pauvre mais qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ?  
  
Puis dans un excès de rage elle enfonça le rat dans l'ouverture de sa blessure et referma le tout grâce a un sortilège.  
  
Peter hurlait tandis que le rat le grugeait de l'intérieur.  
  
Nova : (Une larme coulant) Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Jamais... Il ne faut pas ! Je le sens ça commences je dois me ressaisir. NON ! ! ! !  
  
Alors comment vous trouvez ? ? ?  
  
Une petite review s'il vous plait juste quelque mots ce sera suffisant encourager moi a continuer ! !

**Inferno-hell.**


End file.
